Enemies of Heroes
by Tiva-McAbby4Life
Summary: Tying up the loose ends of Season 9, Episode 1, 'Nature of the Beast'. Including - Stratton/E.J/Gibbs/Tony/Gibbs' Team - angst Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son. Tony - Hurt. T - For torture. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story because I re-watched the first episode of season 9, 'Nature of the Best' and realized just how many loose ends the episode left us with. I wrote this as my take on the conclusion :)**

**There may be little hints of McAbby and Tiva, but it's mainly just family comforting each other. Nothing major. It's not the focus of the story :)**

**Sadly, I don't own NCIS... or Tony. I know, bummer!**

**Warning: T – For Torture.**

**Other than that enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"McGee, just shut up and listen to me. You're a damn good agent. Just keep an eye on the team, ok? I trust you, Tim. I know Gibbs is in charge but I want you to prove to him that you can be his right hand man, his senior field agent, ok?"

Tim just looked, stunned, at the serious face of his friend.

"Tony, I don't know what you're on about! You're Gibbs' senior field agent, not me. Where are you coming from?"

"Look." Tony said. He stared straight into McGee's confusion filled eyes. He put his hand on Tim's shoulder and shook it. "It's not important why, just remember what I said, ok?"

McGee continued to look at him, bewildered. He sighed, hopelessly. "Ok, Tony. I will."

"Good"

And with that Tony left McGee's apartment as quickly and quietly as he had entered it, only minutes ago. One thought ran free inside his mind. Wh_at have you gotten into now, Tony?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"McGee" Came the gruff call from across the bullpen.

Tim didn't hear his boss calling him and continued to re-play the memory of their final meeting in his mind. The last time they spoke before Tony had disappeared almost a week ago.

"McGee!" This time it was a loud yell and it threw Tim from the thoughts roaming free inside his head.

He had told Gibbs what Tony had said to him that night, though it didn't make much difference. Tony was still missing, and they had nothing.

"Yes, Boss?" McGee questioned cautiously.

"What have you got?" The gruff words came from the desk opposite McGee's, where his boss sat, black coffee in hand. Black to match his personality, bold, strong and an 'acquired taste' as some had put it.

McGee hesitated, he didn't have anything. That wasn't something he wanted to tell Gibbs. He shot a desperate look at Ziva for back up, but she just shook her head, she didn't have anything to offer Gibbs either.

Gibbs saw the silent conversation between his agents and understood the conclusion they had come to.

"You'd better have something by the time I get back!" He barked.

"Yes, Gibbs.", "Right away, Boss." They both called after him as he stormed off towards the elevator to get his sixth cup of coffee for the day.

After he had left, Tim sighed and looked blankly at his computer screen. Ziva looked at him, concern sparkling in her enchanting eyes.

"McGee, why don't you see if Abby has anything new?" She suggested gently.

"Yeah good idea Ziva, thanks." Tim answered, his voice deflated. He stood up and made his way towards the elevator, leaving Ziva lost in her own thoughts, the main one being. _Where are you, Tony? We need you! I need you! Please be ok, Tony! Please!_

* * *

><p>"Abby, anything new?" McGee questioned the funky Goth who was staring at her computer screen.<p>

"Hi, Timmy." She greeted him quietly, though he could hear every word she said, as the room was silent. Strangely silent. Her usually loud music couldn't be heard. She was obviously worried, that's the only time her lab went silent.

His thoughts were interrupted as she continued, still not looking away from the screen in front of her. "I don't have anything for you yet, except, well..."

Her voice trailed off until she stopped talking completely. Her voice had slowly melted into the silence of the room around them. Tim walked over to her main bench, where she stood. He gently turned her to face him. Their eyes met and he saw that hers were filled with tears.

"Timmy, I can't bear to lose anyone else! I can't lose, Tony! It's been a week and I'm so worried!" She started to sob as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and held her there as she sobbed into his shirt, her head resting on his chest.

When she had calmed down a little and felt that she could cry no more tears, she looked up at his face.

"Please find him, Timmy!" She whispered desperately.

"I will, Abs, I promise!" He breathed into her ear.

She pulled herself away from his embrace and said as strongly as she could, "I know."

He suddenly remembered the sentence she had started, but not finished, "Abs, you said that you might have found something."

"Yes, there was something."

"And...?" Tim prompted her gently.

"And I finally got into Tony's phone, it seems that he was in contact with another number a **lot** before he disappeared."

"Whose number was it?"

"Director Vance's cell phone number" She confirmed softly.

"That can only mean one thing..." He started.

Abby finished his train of thought. "Yes, another deep cover assignment."

Tim sighed and shook his head, thinking one single thought. _Damn, Tony! What have you been roped into now?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :), I love reading your comments :)**

**I've already written the next chapter :) Promise it's longer!**

**Just wanted to see what you thought first :)**

**Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Plus all of the Story favorites/alerts. you guys are awesome!**

**Another chapter, as promised. :)**

**There may be little hints of McAbby and Tiva, but it's mainly just family comforting each other. Nothing major. It's not the focus of the story :)**

**Sadly, I still don't own NCIS. If that changes anytime soon, you'll be the first to know ;)**

**Warning: T – For Torture. (Ayane458's comment on this!)**

**Otherwise, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Talk to me!" Gibbs ordered. He had entered the bullpen only moments after Abby and McGee and they all met in the middle on the desks. Ziva jumped up and joined the group there too.

Ziva had nothing to offer so she looked over at McGee and Abby, hopping that they had been more successful. They had.

"Boss, Abby found that a **lot** of calls were exchanged between Tony's cell and another number in the week before he went missing...and...well...it's, um..."

"Spit it out, McGee! Whose number is it?"

"It's... Vance's cell, Boss" McGee stumbled.

In seconds Gibbs was fast approaching the Director's office, advancing up the stairs two at a time.

The door was flung open. Vance had barley lifted his head from the paperwork on his desk when Gibbs started a row, yelling at the man in front of him.

"What did you do with my Senior Field Agent, Leon? Where the hell is Dinozzo?"

"Did no-one teach you Gibbs, that it's customary to knock before you barge into an office?"

"Save it, Leon! I want answers, now! Where is Tony? I know he was on one of your insane assignments again!"

Leon cut him off, "Not my mission Gibbs, SecNAV's! I had no position in the matter. What do you think I've spent the last week pulling strings for? I've been trying to find Agent Dinozzo too, Gibbs! I knew nothing about his location. Javis told him to report the information he gathered to me, that's it!"

Lowering his tone from a yell to a growl, Gibbs asked, "What was his mission?"

"We were given intell that E.J Barrett was being held and tortured in a warehouse. The location was 'clasified'. This was believed to go all the way to the top, Gibbs. As many people as possible were kept 'out of the loop'. Agent Dinozzo's mission was, at first, to observe and report. He found a lead as to the exact location of the warehouse and his assignment quickly advanced to a rescue mission. He was close to the location when we... lost contact."

"And you didn't tell me!" Gibbs roared, rage sparking through his veins.

"Let's focus on your man, Gibbs. He needs your help. Get your team together. You move out at 0400 hours. You should arrive at the location that I believe to be were Tony was last contacted, at around 0700 hours."

Gibbs turned to leave. Just as he reached the door he looked back at the call of his name.

"Bring your man home, Gibbs" Vance said firmly.

"I intend to, Director."

Gibbs left the office and headed back to his team. As he walked down the stairs he said a silent prayer. _Please, God, keep Tony safe! Keep my boy safe! Hold on son, I'm coming. Just hold on!_

"Gibbs?" Ziva gave him a questioning glance as he entered the bullpen.

"One hour to wrap up here and then go home, pack, get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. Be ready at 0400 hours. We're finding Tony. You'll get a mission brief on the road tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time then. But for now finish your cold-case reports and be ready to leave in an hour."

Both McGee and Ziva nodded their silent agreement and returned to their desks, following Gibbs' example. Abby sat on the edge of McGee's desk and helped him get through some information faster.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed and the team was still working hurriedly in scilence. They all suddenly looked up to face Gibbs after they heard him slam his fist down on the keyboard.<p>

"Damn thing!" Gibbs muttered.

McGee jumped up and walked over to his Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, what's the problem?" He asked.

"Damn thing won't work, McGee! What did you _think_ the problem was?

"Boss, it's because the attachment is a website link. The page had to load. It's not as fast as a photo. It's probably because it was attached through an e-mail and that mea..." He stopped himself mid sentence when he saw Gibbs famous spine chilling glare directed his way.

"Shutting up, Boss." He muttered.

"Put it on the big screen, McGee." Gibbs ordered and Tim did as he asked.

Moments later an image appeared. An image no-one was ready to see. Tony.

A single thought raced through all of their minds in that second. _Oh, Tony! What happened to you!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone :), I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to keep you all on the edge of you seats in suspense :D (Evil Grin). I promise that the next chapter will be longer and it won't be a long wait until chapter 3 is up and running :) Thanks to all of you who are following this story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Wow! I've gotten great responses to this story and I'm really excited about the direction it will take Thank you all for you support of this story! Happy reading!)**

**There may be little hints of McAbby and Tiva, but it's mainly just family comforting each other. Nothing major. It's not the focus of the story :)**

**Nope, still don't own NCIS. Forever hopeful! ;)**

**Warning: T – For Torture.**

**This chapter is really quite dark! Warning you in advance!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

All three agents stood up and approached the screen between Tim and Tony's desks. Abby stayed were she was, too scared and shocked to move.

Tony's head was dropped towards his chest and a trickle of blood was running down the side of his face. He appeared to be alive, but they weren't sure. He looked pale and like he hadn't eaten since they lost contact a week ago. He was hanging by his arms from a hook on the ceiling, his wrists and ankles bound with chains. Moments later a man wearing a ski mask entered the windowless room. The masked assailant was shorter than Tony, but not by much, and not as solid.

_Maybe Tony has a chance after all. _Seconds after that thought entered their minds the man looked up at the place the camera would have been and, suddenly, all hope vanished. Despite Tony's advantage in build, this man was not going to go down easily. Evil burned in his eyes, they held a murderous glint. This man was capable of anything.

The masked figure looked away from the camera and walked over towards Tony. He slapped the agent hard across the face and Tony's eyes flew open.

_At least he's alive! _Was the first thought that sprung to all of their minds, but it was quickly replaced with the anger that they felt towards the man that was causing Tony pain.

"Just as ugly as ever I see." Tony smugly remarked.

He was thanked by a solid punch to his stomach. Tony coughed and winced for a moment before the masked figure grabbed his head by his hair, jerking Tony's head back sharply. The man whispered something into Tony ear and his eyes widened in horror.

The man left the room only to return moments later with a dagger in his hands. The team wanted to look away, but couldn't bring themselves to do so.

"Oh, god. You **can't **be serious!" Tony yelled at the man approaching him. He struggled against his restraints, but his attempts were futile.

"Say hello to your team, Agent Dinozzo." The man ordered. "I'm sure they are enjoying the live show."

"You're a sick bastard and you're lying!" Tony yelled.

"Do you really believe that I'm lying?" The man dared him.

The look in the masked figures eyes confirmed Tony's fears. He was telling the truth. They were all watching him suffer.

_All seeing how weak I really am, guess he was right after all. _Tony thought.

He looked up, his eyes searched for the camera. Sure enough, there it was, tucked away in one of the high corners of the room.

He fixed his eyes on it and said, almost desperately. "Please, Boss. Turn it off. Don't watch this! Please. Ziva, McGee, turn it off!"

Gibbs hesitated for a moment. He actually didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether they should see what was about to happen to their partner or not. Then Tony's voice came again.

"Boss, at least watch it alone, not in front of Ziva, in front of Tim. Just turn if off! Please, Gibbs."

Those last two words confirmed what he was going to do.

"McGee, take it off the screen."

"But, Boss..."

"I said, turn it off, McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee, reluctantly, turned off the big screen, feeling as if he had abandoned Tony. That was a feeling he never wanted to have. Ziva stood in silence, feeling the same way.

"You two, take Abby and wait in her lab, go!"

The three left as Gibbs walked over and sat down at his desk, staring at the video feed still streaming live on his computer.

Tony knew he could trust Gibbs to have sent out Ziva and McGee, but he also knew that Gibbs wouldn't have stopped sharing the pain with him for anyone. He knew Gibbs would still be watching.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony sighed.

"Enjoying the show Agent Gibbs? Be sure to thank Javis for me when you next see him, won't you. Save me the trouble." The masked man said as he walked around until he stood directly behind Tony.

In one movement the man ripped Tony's T-shirt straight down the middle. He threw the shreds that remained on the stone floor. Tony visibly shivered. His chest was now bare, like his feet. All he wore now were his shabby, tattered jeans. He was freezing.

The man tightened his grip on the dagger still in his hand. Tony didn't even have a chance to take a breath before the knife cut into his lower neck.

Tony yelled and cried out in pain as the blade was dragged slowly down his back.

"God, make it stop! Oh God, Gibbs! Make it stop! No, I can't..!" He yelled between gasps.

Gibbs whispered, hands covering his mouth. "God, Tony! Just breathe kid. You can get through this, come on Tony! Hang in there!" Though he knew his words were useless, Tony couldn't hear him no matter how loud he might have yelled.

Finally, when it was over, the masked man left. Tony was left hanging in the cold room, freezing and covered in blood.

Tony said something that Gibbs had to strain to hear. "Weak, 'm weak, he was right, 'm, sorry, Boss." Seconds later Tony's head dropped forward and he fell unconscious. Then, suddenly, the screen went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's dark but I said I was going to try out writing all different styles, and one of those styles is dark. :)**

**Plus, a little Tony torture never hurt anyone... well except Tony...sorry Tony...I love you! :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review, the little button down below could use some tender loving care :)**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own didily squat ;)**

**A/N: Firstly, I am SO incredibly sorry for the ridiculously long wait for updates on this, and all of my stories! I've been on holidays and I've been trying to kill the writers' bock bug for a long time! Thing is, I write to clear my head and while I'm on holidays I can just sleep instead, but once I'm back at school, my writing will be a much needed stress reliever. So, next week, when I'm back, I should be able to fully shake the cobwebs stuck inside my head and get back to fairly speedy updates! Hope you guys are still following... Sorry again! (I broke a Gibbs rule for you guys, come on!) My plot bunnies, however, have been fighting fit so I have heaps of new story beginnings and plots up my sleeve for the new year :D Anyways... I'm rambling... But I just SERIOUSLY HAD TO APPOPLOGISE FOR THE WAIT! (P.S: Peace offering, this chapter is longer than the others XD )**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Gibbs sat staring at the black screen for what felt like hours. His hands were shaking ever so slightly as he kept re-playing the image of Tony yelling for Gibbs to help him, to have his six, as the blade was dragged through his skin. He was feeling so many emotions right now he couldn't even name them all, but the main one was guilt. He should have realized Tony was deep cover and acted sooner, should have been on Tony's six, but he wasn't. He shook himself from his thoughts but he knew that the image of Tony suffering like that would be burned in his mind for years to come. He got up and steadied himself, no use dwelling on this right now, he had to help Tony; that took utmost priority.

He decided to take the stairs to Abby's lab, he needed a minute to get his head on straight. Thinking about what was next he realized that he would need Abby to analyse the video clip, see if they could figure out where the hell DiNozzo even was, anything. He had to help, Tony, and that meant that he couldn't fall apart now. He had to keep it together, not for himself, but for, Tony. He turned the corner into Abby's lab and braced himself.

"Gibbs?" Abby's quiet whisper was all she could manage. She was so afraid of what might have happened.

All five of them noticed that Gibbs looked a little shaken, for Gibbs that was unheard of. This was bad, very bad.

As Gibbs scanned the room he realized that Ducky and Palmer were now standing in the little group with Tim, Abby and Ziva. They must have called them in so they could all get briefed on the situation at once. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to do this twice at least.

"Jethro?" Ducky spoke up gently when Abby's voice triggered no response.

"Gibbs, was it that bad?"

"It's bad, Abs." He replied. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"He's going to be ok though, right?" Abby prodded.

Gibbs hesitated and Abby asked again, her voice giving away how unsure she really was.

"Gibbs. He's going to be ok, right?" Tears began to form in her worried, green eyes and Gibbs did the only thing he could do, he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I hope so, Abs. I hope so." He whispered through her soft, black hair.

"I'm going to have to get Abby to analyse the video anyway, and I don't want anyone left out of the loop on this." He paused for a moment, wondering how to prepare them for the video, though, nothing probably could.

After a moment she pulled away from his comforting embrace and blinked away the rest of her tears.

"What happened, Gibbs?" Ziva spoke up for the first time.

He looked at all of them for a minute before he spoke again. "Truthfully, I doubt anything I can say could possibly prepare you for what you're going to see. We need to focus of the fact that Tony is still alive and needs us to find him. He's had our six before and now we need to have his. Now, is everyone ready?"

The group all nodded their silent confirmation and Gibbs gave McGee the order.

"Bring it up on the screen." Once the video was ready to be played Gibbs remembered Tony's words and decided that they were meant for his ears only, and Abby would have to listen later when she went on to analyse the sound. But for now, they didn't need to hear Tony's words. "McGee."

"Yeah Boss."

"Sound off." He instructed the younger agent.

McGee just nodded his head and did as he was told. Seconds later the video was running and they all watched in horror as the knife was dragged through Tony's back.

Ziva bit her lip until it started to bleed, even despite her Ninja training, as DiNozzo called it, she cared for Tony very much and it took all of her will power not to look away.

Abby immediately burst into tears and started sobbing quietly into Ducky's shoulder as he held her in his embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. He continued to watch the screen in utter despair at what was being done to the poor boy.

Palmer stood watching in complete shock, too horrified to move. Even though Gibbs had just watched this only minutes earlier he stood rooted to the spot, just like Palmer. He forced himself to watch it again though, he couldn't just look away.

McGee watched the man he had come to regard as a big brother, the guy that seemed to have all the answers. This time though, Tony wasn't laughing, wasn't teasing him or pulling playful pranks. This time, he was suffering. He watched his role-model, the man he looked up to like Tony looked up to Gibbs, as he struggled against his bonds and yelled in silent agony. It was killing him to watch, but he had to do it.

When the video ended, the whole team just stayed in their spots, each battling with their own private emotions. It was a little while later when Gibbs finally broke the heavy silence that had settled around them.

"I know that's hard as hell to watch, but we have to focus everything into getting Tony out of that hell-hole ASAP. He's counting on us right now. Tim, Ziva, leave what you were doing and go home, rest, pack. There's nothing for you to do right now except prepare for tomorrow's journey. I need you both rested and on the ball."

Ziva and Tim both nodded and silently walked out of the lab and back to the bullpen to grab their things and head off. Ducky, Palmer and Abby were left standing there, watching Gibbs. Abby, who had now composed herself to the best of her ability, was no-longer crying on Ducky's shoulder. She took a deep breath and asked softly. "What can I do Bossman?"

Gibbs answered gently, "I know this is hard Abs, but I need you to analyse the video."

Abby nodded and said quietly, "Okay... But I'll need the sound on to help me figure out where he is."

"Okay Abs, I thought you would, but what you hear on that tape stays between the four of us."

"Four?" Abby asked.

"Four." Gibbs confirmed. "Only the people that need to hear it. Me, Tony, you because you need to analyse the video and I know Tony loves you like a sister, and Ducky."

"Me Jethro?" Ducky joined in surprised. "Why do you feel the need for me to listen."

"I want you to see if you can tell how seriously Tony's hurt, Duck, and I want a psychological profile on that bastard that has him."

"I will do my best Jethro and I will notify you as soon as I have something as I'm sure Abigail here will. You need to pack and rest for tomorrow as well. Young Anthony will need the three of you all at your best in order for you to help him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Duck." Gibbs agreed reluctantly, he wanted to do more, not sleep, but there really was nothing to do and Ducky did have a point, he had to be sharp tomorrow. He turned his attention to the last member standing in the lab who had not been addressed. "Palmer, you're playing support. Help out where you can but other than that, follow Ducky's lead."

Palmer nodded and the three got to work. Abby stayed in her lab, getting ready to analyse the video. While Ducky and Jimmy headed off to autopsy where Abby would send the video and Ducky would give Palmer his instructions as to how he could help out. Knowing that there was nothing else for him to do, Gibbs headed home. Readying himself for the long day ahead.

Once he was home he packed his bag and headed to bed.

_"Boss." Gibbs heard the familiar voice of Tony calling him._

"Gibbs!" This time the tone was urgent.

"Tony...Tony where are you?" As he called for his agent he became aware of his surroundings, a long, dark corridor that seemed to go on forever.

"In here Boss."

Gibbs realized that DiNozzo was further down the corridor. He started to run towards Tony's voice and as he got closer to it, a metal door came into view. He reached the door in record time and he pushed it only to find, to his surprise, it wasn't locked and it creaked open.

"Tony?" He called softly. DiNozzo was hanging by his wrists a foot off the floor, his wrists and ankles bound in heavy chains. Basically, he looked like crap. His head hung limply forward as blood ran down the side of his face. He looked like he hadn't been fed in a week and was a shade paler than usual.

He took a step forward but was suddenly confronted will a glass wall that met the height and width of the room, it was air tight and kept him a good few feet from his agent.

"Enjoying the show Agent Gibbs?" A vaguely familiar voice called as a masked figure dressed in black stepped out from the shadows on Tony's side of the glass. The man held a dagger in his hands and he admired the blade menacingly.

"Leave him alone." Gibbs growled.

"Why? Are you going to stop me?"

He took a step closer to Tony and Gibbs pounded his fist against the glass, but it was useless, the glass wasn't going to break.

"Let him go!" He ordered.

"Isn't this familiar Agent Gibbs?" The masked man practically sneered.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Not being able to protect those you care for."

"I don't know what you mean and I don't give a damn, let my agent go, now!" Gibbs barked, but he'd lied, he knew very well what the masked figure was talking about.

"I think you do know exactly what I'm talking about. She begged you not to go, didn't she? But you left her anyway; you left them both to be murdered. You didn't even protect your own family. Where were you, Agent Gibbs? You weren't with your beautiful wife Shannon. You weren't with your little girl, Kelly, were you?"

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with them..." He growled.

"And what about Kate?" The man continued. "She didn't have to die, did she? Ari was your problem, not hers, but you let him shoot her anyway. Right in front of your own eyes, close enough to feel her blood on your face..."

"I told you to shut up and let my agent go!" He ordered.

"And now, Agent DiNozzo here is going to suffer too, all because you weren't there, where you? Where you?" The figure yelled at Gibbs.

At that moment the man slapped Tony hard across the face and DiNozzo came to with a start. He turned his head to look at Gibbs. All Gibbs wanted to do was say something to the younger man, but he couldn't speak, he tried to yell, but he couldn't make a sound. The masked figure slowly walked behind Tony.

"Why? Why aren't you here? Why are you never there when you're friends, your family need you? Why didn't you have my six boss? I've always had yours. Why do you always let everyone down when they need you most?" Tony asked, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

Gibbs wanted to say he cared, that he wanted to be there, that he was sorry, anything, but he couldn't. He found his voice to have been stolen; he couldn't say anything to Tony. Seconds later, the masked figure ripped Tony's shirt off his back and then plunged the knife into his skin, dragging it down his back. Tony yelled in agony as the blade ripped through him. He called between gasps for Gibbs to help him. Gibbs pounded against the glass, desperately trying to break through the almost invisible barrier between himself and DiNozzo, but his attempts were futile. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even say something to comfort Tony, help him get through this hell, show him he was there. All he could do was watch as Tony suffered, alone.

He sat up in bed with a start. When he was sure it was only a nightmare, he let out a sigh and wiped his hand across his sweat soaked face. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 0230. No point trying to get more sleep now, he had to leave here at 0330 to pick up his team at 0400. He'd been right; this would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? Hope you liked it Thank you to everyone who has alerted this story and to just everyone who took the time to read this, hope it's providing some entertainment. Special thanks to all those who have reviewed! They make me smile every time! Would love to hear for you guys again so please, if you have a minute spare, click the little button and leave your thoughts Thanks guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (Okay people, this is a blanket review, I'm using it for all my stories, but know I mean every word!)**

**So... hi everyone. I think I have replied to all who have review, if I missed you then I'm really sorry! And to all my anonymous reviewers, your comments are much appreciated. Thanks also for the story alerts and favourites! Always make me smile :)**

**PLEASE READ THIS! (I'LL KEEP IT SHORT ) Okay, I need to apologise to you all, again, for the really late update! I am trying REALLY hard to get updates out but High School is super hectic and I just haven't gotten many chances to put pen to paper. Hopefully things will calm down soon and I will have more free time. I WILL DEFINITALY FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES! Promise! I know where they are going and everything; I just haven't had a moment to write it down. Please stick with me! I love knowing you guys are reading I've learnt my lesson though, after I finish my 'works in progress' I will write the stories fully first and then upload the chapters regularly. Won't keep you guys waiting that way!**

**I'm going to update all my chapter of all my stories soon to, but it's just housekeeping; editing. **

**Thanks for your understanding everyone. I'm blessed to have such amazing readers! :)**

**Well, after the episode 'Housekeeping' I guess this is AU, lol. Hope it's still fun to read though. Heads up guys, mention of child abuse. I am in no way trying to make light of such an issue, it just seemed to fit into place. Hope that won't offend anyone, don't worry, it's not detailed.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee had been on the road for almost an hour now. When he got to their places they had both been ready to go and the journey had started off smoothly. Gibbs was driving and McGee had called shot gun leaving Ziva to sit in the back seat. Tim had bought his laptop with him so they could stay on video connection to Abby's lab.

"Sorry Gibbs." Abby's metallic voice called via the live video feed, "I've found out nada on the location. It could be a basement or cellar maybe... But I'm not sure, I can't tell. It's too dark and the background sound doesn't help either." She had first watched the video with sound the night before. Ducky had been with her to both analyse the video and offer Abby his support. As soon as she had heard Tony crying out in pain and yelling for Gibbs; she had just crumpled down into tears. Her heavy, heartbreaking sobs muffled by Ducky's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

Now, Ducky was once again in her lab having just finished watching the disturbing footage for what seemed to be the millionth time. Jimmy had just arrived back from the corner shop and he was handing out lunch.

"That's okay Abbs, what about you Duck?" Gibbs called from the driver's seat.

"I have made quite a bit of progress Jethro. I suspect firstly you wish to hear my diagnosis of young Anthony's condition. Though he has lost blood it is no-where near enough to cause any complications. This attacker is very skilled Jethro. He used the knife in a way that caused the least amount of damage but the most amount of pain. I do believe that the lad will probably not even have a scar in several months time. I would suspect that he will continue to cause minimal damage but unfortunately, far from the least amount of pain. The only immediate problem, from what I can tell; is infection. At this rate Jethro, I'm afraid that if you aren't able to find Anthony, he could very well be left to die of starvation."

At that news, Gibbs let out a deep breath, trying to decide if the news had been mostly good or bad. The good news out of that was that when this hell ended, Tony wouldn't have to look in the mirror every day and see the scars and that they had time to find Tony. The bad part was that while leaving no permanent scars, he was going to inflict Tony with the absolute maximum amount of pain. The other problem with the outcome was that if they couldn't find Tony, he'd die a slow and painful death from either infection or starvation, or a combination of both.

"What have you got on the bastard that has him Duck?" He asked the M.E, choosing to keep his comments on Tony's condition to himself.

"Well, he knows you and Anthony most definitely and I strongly believe that you have met each other face to face before. I suspect that he is using Anthony as a warning to someone and also as an example of what will happen if they don't heed that warning."

"Any idea who this someone is Duck?"

"I believe that would be Javis; the Secretary of the Navy. The fact that this man seems to know you, Anthony and Javis leads me to believe that this is a warning from the man who set up and shot Anthony, Special Agent Barret and Special Agent Cade in the alleyway. This is a warning for Javis not to peruse finding, I believe, the missing microchips as well as a way of, more importantly, tying up loose ends. After he is done with Anthony, I would speculate that he would next go after Special Agent Barret, if she is even still alive."

Gibbs response was to simply slam his hand on the steering wheel, causing McGee to jump. Every person had come to the same conclusion; this was not looking good for Tony. Especially if the main point was tying up loose ends.

Gibbs felt a bit more in control of the situation now though. At least they knew who they were dealing with; Stratton. Problem was that Stratton wasn't even his real name and they couldn't get an image to put through AFIS unless he took of the ski mask in the video, something he hadn't done so far. From Tony comments towards the masked figure last time, it would make sense that he had already figured out the identity of his captor too. Gibbs knew that voice was familiar. He had heard it when he was at the hospital with Tony after the shootings. Damn, he should have realized sooner!

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard McGee say something he really would rather have not heard. A sentence he'd been dreading hearing from the moment he'd woken up.

"Boss, we've got another email."

Gibbs pulled over to the side of the quiet road and asked, "Can you trace it?"

"No, I just tried then, I can't get through, it's just like Abby said with the last one. They're both untraceable, same with the web links. There's one attached to this email too Boss."

"Forward it to Abby and patch me through again."

"You got it Boss." After sending across the file, McGee handed the laptop to Gibbs and patched him through to Abby's lab.

"Abbs, Duck, Palmer, we've got another email and link. McGee just sent it though, I want you all to watch it together, I have no idea what's on the tape so be prepared."

He was answered by three silent nods of understanding before he cut the feed and went back to the newest link. Gibbs positioned the laptop so that all three of them could see the screen, Ziva was watching from the middle of the back seats. They braced themselves for what they were about to see, they opened the link to the live video feed.

Tony was hanging from the same spot, bound by the same chains as when they had last seen him. He was still shirtless and the blood from last time was now pasted down his bare back. He was even paler than last time they saw him and his wrists had been rubbed raw by the metal chains. His captor, still masked, stood silently in the corner of the room.

Tony looked up into the murderous eyes of Stratton. DiNozzo had seen that evil glint before; when he had run the razor sharp blade down through his back.

Stratton walked over to where Tony was limply hanging.

"You know the drill, Agent Dinozzo. Say hello to your Boss." Stratton insisted evilly. Tony stayed silent. The last thing he wanted was to give Stratton any satisfaction.

"I said say hello, Anthony!" He yelled at the agent as he pulled his knife from his belt and slashed him across the chest. Tony winced in pain though he wanted to yell. He had decided after last time to put all of his energy into making sure not to scream out in agony again. He still refused to look at the camera and do as his tormenter had commanded. Tony zoned out, oblivious to the several painful slashes that were now being inflicted upon his body and spiralled deeper into his own memories, unfortunately, they were just as painful. Anthony that was something he hadn't been called in years, well, except for Ducky. Though the way Stratton had spat the name like venom had bought back his childhood, his father.

"Anthony!" Tony heard the roar from down the hall, heavy footsteps pounding towards his bedroom. Tony scrambled to his feet seconds before the door was thrust open with a deafening bang.

"Junior!" His father roared again.

"Yes sir?" Tony questioned quietly, cautious not to enrage his father further, if that was even possible. He was obviously drunk; not good for Tony. He often wondered if his father, when he was sober again, even remembered the events from the night before.

"Worthless piece of trash! Stupid, lazy excuse of a son!"

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." Tony stammered. He thought if he agreed with his father then his fate might not be so dismal, after all, he was only eight. To an eight year old, that strategy made sense.

"You're weak, Anthony! Spineless! I'll soon beat that out of you!" And that's exactly what he did. He laid his fists into his son. Punch after punch, and then Tony realized something. Through the pain and suffering, it dawned on him, these went his father's fists beating him black and blue; they were Stratton's.

Tony's eyes flew open only to realize that he was right. Stratton was beating him, hitting into him everywhere and anywhere he could until all of a sudden, he stopped.

"Agent Gibbs is watching Anthony, be polite, say hello to him."

Surprising even himself with the strength he could muster, Tony seethed through his bared teeth, "Go to hell."

That's when Stratton snapped, with one swift movement he plunged the knife into Tony's leg. He gasped in pain before he felt the knife being twisted sharply to the side still imbedded deep into the flesh of his upper thigh. This time, despite his efforts, Tony let out a yell of agony before his head fell forward and he slipped into the welcome darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? I'd love to hear from you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone Holidays YAY! That means writing! Thanks to all of those amazing people who have been reviewing, reading, alerting and adding to favourites! You should all get a Gibbs slap...it's a sign of affection! Just ask Tony! But seriously you guys rock! Any questions or queries, feel free to PM me I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: A smidgen of bad language. There IS a character death! NOT a major character (the ones you see on the credits) but a character all the same. I hope you don't mind if I kill this person... It's a very impromptu event. It seems that my muse ran away with my pen and I came up with this. I truly though this person would have died on the show, anyways... Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still isn't mine. Please don't sue because the most I can give you is $20 dollars, and I think I already spent that...so yeah. You won't get anything! Be fulfilled knowing you aloud a child's muse to run free...'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all continued to stare at the screen for a moment, at a loss as to what else to do. Ziva was furious and on the verge of tears at the same time. Both emotions were fighting for dominance until she forced her Mossad training to take control and the only thing the felt was an overpowering fury. McGee looked about ready to be sick and Gibbs' knuckles were white from the vice like grip he had on the steering wheel.

They were still staring as the screen came to life and Ducky came into focus, having obviously patched himself though again.

McGee was looking for Abby, knowing if he felt like throwing up after watching that, Abby probably wasn't far behind. There was something about her that just brought out the protective side of his nature. He immediately relaxed just a bit when he saw she was standing, being supported by Palmer as she cried into his shoulder. Jimmy looked a little lost as to what he should be thinking or doing, so he gladly just held her while she cried.

"Jethro." Ducky started, bringing Tim's attention back to the ME. "At the end of that most disturbing footage, Stratton changes his strategy. Anthony's insolence simply leads him to strike, stabbing him in the leg in this case. The point is Jethro; he has lost the methodical style he has been using until this point. There's no telling what he'll do now. The pattern has been broken and he is now bound to go completely off book."

Ziva asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer. "How much has our time been shortened Ducky?"

He signed a deep, regretful sigh. "Quite a lot I'm afraid. There is no plan anymore my dear; it is simply a matter of hurting and eliminating."

"Thanks Ducky." McGee said sadly as he severed the connection and shut the laptop.

"How far away are we McGee?" Gibbs asked gruffly as he pulled back onto the road.

"At this speed about six hours." The car suddenly sped up as Gibbs floored the accelerator. "Make that five." McGee gasped as he and Ziva grabbed onto anything they could reach to stop from being thrown around in the car. They sped of going at least twice as fast as before.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up hours later to a sharp pain in his leg. He instinctively went to grab at the source of the pain but the chains around his arms stopped him.<p>

The door to his personal hell opened and a strip of light tracked across the concrete floor. He expected Stratton and he was so tempted to let the words chanting in his head voice themselves to Stratton. Just to plead the mantra of, _no more, god please no more. _But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He had to stay strong for his team, for Gibbs.

The first person to walk in wasn't Stratton though, it was E.J.

Her hands were tied behind her back. The once silky blond hair hung mattered and damp with sweat across her face. She wore tattered cargo pants and a tank top in a similar state. But what shocked him the most, were her eyes. They looked so lost and lifeless. He wondered what Stratton had put her through. She'd been at his mercy for at least a week longer than him and he felt just about ready to break.

As she stumbled further into the room, Stratton came into view behind her, holding a gun to her back.

Stratton's mask was gone though. Tony looked up and the camera and saw that it was on. That made sense. He'd most likely keep the footage for himself to watch later, his own private scene that no-one else would get to see. That's what hit men did, he supposed, kept a collection of their 'achievements'. He was probably planning to kill them both and leave them on NCIS's doorstep.

"Tony?" E.J whispered. She didn't want to believe he was truly stuck in this hell too.

"E.J." He breathed, "Yeah, it's me." He confirmed quietly, thinking the same thoughts as her.

They stood facing each other now, one just out of the other's reach. At the distance apart, he knew he couldn't reach Stratton even if he kicked out as far as he could. Tony felt truly helpless, knowing he couldn't help her even though he was right there, so close.

"On your knees." Stratton ordered as he pushed her to the ground until she was kneeling, still facing Tony. Her eyes desperate despite her best efforts to stay brave and in that moment, Tony knew exactly what Stratton was going to do.

"Stratton." He said, unsure whether to threaten, or plead.

Stratton gave no response as he walked behind E.J's kneeling form and raised the gun, aiming at her head.

"No!" Tony tried again, desperate now. "Leave her alone! Kill me and let her go!" He cried, thrashing in his restraints.

E.J closed her eyes, she knew this was the end.

"Please!" Tony begged. "Please don't do this."

She never even heard the shot, but Tony did.

Her blood sprayed onto his face, like Kate's had so many years before. The two images merged to one in his mind. Both had been so close and still, he'd failed to protect them.

The bullet tore though her skull and her lifeless body fell to the floor. Her porcelain face covered in and surrounded by blood.

"Bastard!" Tony yelled, shacking with rage and shock.

A malicious smile broke out across Stratton's face before he turned and simply left, leaving Tony in the darkness. Replaying the horror of what he'd just seen. Tony did what he hadn't done in years, not since Kate. He silently cried into the suffocating darkness around him.

Through the pain of his heart breaking in his chest his eyes shone with a murderous rage. He'd get this bastard.

Get him like Gibbs' got Ari.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What'd you think? Hope you liked! Reviews are candy! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to all those people who are still reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favourites! You're all awesome and you each deserve an Abby hug! **

***Gives an 'Abby bone crushing' hug!***

**Thanks to you all! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**(I always thought that LEO's stood for 'Local Enforcement Officers' which, come to think of it, never really made much sense. I remember telling someone that's what I thought it was. I've since found out that it stands for 'Law Enforcement Officers' so 'Local LEO'S' makes sense. You learn something new every day!) **

**Sorry for the wait; my computer has been out of action and the one thing my iPad won't let me do on is uploading…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...wait! I DO own Anna. That counts...right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

The camera was off, Stratton was gone and Tony DiNozzo was truly alone. He tried to stop himself from looking at E.J, at the utter devastation. He tried desperately not to feel the lingering splatter on his face, the splatter of her blood.

The pain in his arms was a constant; he figured both of his shoulders were probably dislocated now after trying desperately to kick free, to save E.J. If not then he'd done something to them because they burned and pulled like they were simply going to rip apart if he wasn't freed soon.

"I'm sorry E.J." He whispered into the darkness. "You'll never know how sorry."

A part of him sneered that he deserved this hell. He should feel the crippling pain all over; he should suffer. He hadn't saved Erica Jane Barrett; he didn't _deserve_ to be saved. He simply watched as she was brutally murdered in front of him; he'd done _nothing_. The whole reason he was here was to rescue her; he was a failure. He didn't believe that Gibbs knew what had just happened; that any of the team knew. Stratton would have kept that 'victory' for himself, and then left him to slowly bleed and starve to death as he watched E.J wither away in front of him. That same part of him was hoping that the team would give up, that they wouldn't save him. He didn't deserve to be rescued; to be freed from this nightmare that had become his painful reality. They would never want him on the team anyway, not now; not after this.

Another part of him hoped they _would_ find him soon. Not for himself though; he was guilty and deserved to suffer; but he would be free to track down Stratton. He'd get the bastard; whatever it took. The sooner he was out, the sooner he could get his revenge, for E.J.

The last part told him that he didn't deserve this. Gibbs and the team would find him and wouldn't blame him; no-one would blame him. They cared for him and would be devastated that E.J didn't make it, but still relived that he hadn't met the same fate. That none of what had happened was his fault. E.J was a trained agent, just like him and she knew the risks. That he was bound and suspended of the ground, too far away to have stopped Stratton from pulling the trigger. There was nothing he could have done to save her, just like he couldn't have saved Kate.

But that last part of his thoughts was almost nonexistent; a quiet and distant voice that he had trapped deep inside himself. He didn't believe it; only the other two parts were right. It was his fault; he did deserve this hell and he needed to find Stratton to get retribution for E.J. They were the only three things that were right or that mattered. The only thing keeping him holding on in that moment was his thirst to track down Stratton and to hurt him until he screamed and begged for Tony to stop. Just like Tony had screamed and begged for E.J.

* * *

><p>"Tell me we're close McGee!" Gibbs barked.<p>

"We're close Boss; only five minutes from the last location Vance has on Tony. The hotel should be just up ahead." McGee told him.

Sure enough, the hotel was soon in view and Gibbs parked hurriedly in front of it. The three agents got out and walked straight up to reception.

"Special Agents Gibbs, McGee, David; NCIS" Gibbs announced as they flashed their badges.

"Oh, sure." The pretty blond woman replied sweetly. She looked about Ziva's age, though her startling blue eyes held a deceptively youthful spark. "One of your agents was staying with us a few weeks back. I'm Anna Reed; how can I help you?"

"We need to know when Special Agent DiNozzo made out with you." Ziva requested.

To say Anna looked confused was an understatement. McGee quickly corrected his partner. "She means checked, we need to know when he checked out." Gibbs was working hard not to smirk.

"Oh...okay, I'll just pull up the log." Anna said as she pulled the information up on her computer. "Here it is, he checked out with us on the fifth at five past ten at night."

"Who was working that shift?" McGee questioned.

"Actually, I was." Anna announced.

"Do you remember anything unusual about when he left?" Ziva pressed.

"Not really...except he did seem in a bit of a rush and it was pretty late to be leaving the hotel. I figured he might have gotten somewhere on a case he was working. He wasn't too rushed though; he paid the bill and flirted a little. A very attractive guy your Agent DiNozzo." She smiled shyly.

McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes. Even if Tony was being chased by the devil he would still stop to flirt.

"Did he mention where he was headed?" Gibbs asked.

"I think he said something about a wasted opportunity to enjoy the sun, sand and sea. Maybe he was headed towards the beach?" She suggested kindly.

"What is around that area?" Ziva questioned, thinking that maybe they were getting somewhere.

"Well other than the beach its self, that area is just full of old warehouses. Most of them were being used for supplies but are abandoned now; that's about all there is really." She shrugged.

"Thanks, you've helped a lot!" McGee said happily as the three of them practically ran out of the door to follow up on the lead.

"Wait, Agent...?" She tried to remember; not that it mattered much since she had McGee's attention anyway.

"McGee." He supplied as he walked quickly back to the reception desk.

"Right, Agent McGee. You're friends with Agent DiNozzo right?" She asked.

"Yeah, close friends." He replied wistfully, thinking of how much he missed Tony being around.

"Could you give him this for me?" She asked innocently as she handed him a small piece of paper.

He took it and put it in his wallet for safekeeping while he asked, "What is it?"

"My number." She answered blushing.

Tim couldn't help but smirk. "I'll make sure he gets it." He assured her honestly.

"Thanks." She beamed at him. As he turned to leave she called after him. "Good luck." With a happy smile on her beautiful face she went back to work.

"'bout time McGee!" Gibbs growled as Tim jogged over to the car; Ziva had already claimed shotgun, which left him the back seat.

As Gibbs pulled away and headed for the shore, he ordered, "McGee, I want to know how many facilities we're talking about. What's the search area?"

"Oh boy." McGee mumbled a second later at the result.

"What is the matter McGee?" Ziva questioned.

"The abandoned facilities stretch all the way down the coastline. We're talking a _lot_ of warehouses!"

"Damn it!" Gibbs exclaimed in frustration, slamming his palm against the steering wheel. "How long would it take McGee with every local LEO and spare NCIS agent on it?"

"It could take weeks Boss." McGee said regretfully. "And it's the only lead we have."

"Tony doesn't have weeks McGee; narrow the search area!" Gibbs ordered.

"Abby and I have nothing to narrow it with. The only thing we have to work on is starting with the closest part of the shoreline and working from there; sorry Boss."

"Don't apologise..." Gibbs started but McGee finished for him.

"Sign of weakness."

That made Gibbs think back to something Tony said on one of the videos, the first one. He'd said that he was sorry for being weak. The last thing Gibbs thought Tony was would be weak. The kid has powered through a lot of tough times; he was strong. Gibbs knew they most likely wouldn't get another video feed since Stratton has lost his cool and snapped. With no link to Tony at all, Gibbs had no idea what the younger man was going through. He just hoped Tony could stay strong through one more trauma. Even if it was only until Gibbs found him, because then, the once Gunny could be strong for him and pull him through; and he would make sure Tony did just that, got though. Until then though, Tony was on his own, and going through hell.

"How far away is the coastline McGee?" Ziva asked, breaking Gibbs from his musings.

"It should be about an hour and a half, but at this speed..." McGee glanced at Gibbs, "Probably about forty-five to an hour."

"Call the local LEO's and our free agents; get them scouring the warehouses ASAP." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva called the Director to get the NCIS agents they could use on it while McGee requested the assistance of the Local LEO's.

Fifty minutes later when they arrived, quite a few local LEO's were already there, ready to assist with a lot more officers and agents on their way.

Getting out of the car, Gibbs approached the group.

"There'll be three teams." Gibbs told them. "You will be either in a group lead by Agent David..." He gestured to Ziva. "Agent McGee..." He indicated Tim. "Or myself. Keep it fairly even, get a team, go!" He ordered and the officers all scuttled around one of the agents; most tried to avoid ending up with Gibbs.

"As the other NCIS agents arrive, more groups will be formed around them, clear?" Gibbs' call was met with calls of 'Yes Sir.' and nods of understanding.

"Good, fan out!" He instructed and each agent took their teams to different sections of the buildings.

Gibbs just hoped like hell that they'd find Tony. He mentally chastised himself, they _would_ find Tony, they just had to.

He thought of an extremely important rule that he'd always stood by; one he was damn sure he wasn't going to break now. 'Never leave a man behind.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys :)**

**Thanks so much again to all those people who review, alerted or added to favourites! Hugs :D**

**The next two chapters aren't 'action packed', just a heads up. But after that they will be filled with hurt/comfort followed by a LOT of angst and action…so keep that in mind yeah? **

**I hope you are all still enjoy this. I don't think this is OOC since Tony does have many demons and he has been hanging in a room with a corpse for a long time… Hope you agree :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week.<p>

Seven days of endless searching.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours of dreading the worst; being too late.

Ten thousand and eighty minutes of near sleepless working.

Six hundred, four thousand, eight hundred seconds of pure hell.

"Nothing." McGee said defeated though the mike linked to the other leading NCIS agents.

"Move your team onto the next block McGee." Gibbs ordered in response.

They had covered a lot of area, but were still only about half-way through the possible locations. There were twelve teams to start with, but the NCIS casework didn't stop, nor did the work of the Local LEO's. They had gone from twelve to seven teams, each having around six members.

The leading NCIS Agents each had teams; putting Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Agent Charles, Agent Douglas, Agent Howard and Agent Sanders in charge. They were all exhausted.

"Ziva, report!" Gibbs barked as he cleared another area.

"We are almost finished on this block Gibbs, we have nothing yet." She replied.

"Charles!" He barked, not giving Ziva a reply.

"Same status as Agent David Sir."

Gibbs usually would have said the 'don't call me Sir' line, but he was too drained to notice or care.

"Sanders!" He moved on.

"Nothing here Sir, we're starting the next block."

"Douglas!"

"It's clear so far Sir, but we just started on the area." Douglas replied back, trying to keep as hopeful as possible.

"Howard!"

"Nothing Sir, but we're still moving through."

Unanimously, they had nothing.

"Keep me posted." He signed off. Gibbs had been saying the same thing all week and by now, he would do anything for a breakthrough. He wondered, not for the first time, weather they were even in the right location at all. But this was still the only lead they had, and his gut told him he was close. He only wished he could get the rest of himself into gear and find a spot more precise than 'close'.

* * *

><p>Tony didn't know how long he'd been in agony now, he'd lost track. He could only smell the scent of rotting flesh mixed with blood, some of it his; most of it E.J's. He'd been hallucinating for days, a combined effect of blood-loss, pain, starvation and dehydration. He was sure he'd lost a lot of weight; he hadn't eaten anything in almost three weeks. Tony knew that he could only survive for a week with little or no water and he hadn't drank anything since Stratton left, he figured about a week ago, and before that his supplies had been pretty thin. Stratton wasn't the most generous person. He thanked whatever higher-power had provided the small crack in the roof. It was leaking rain-water just in front of him and he'd been able to catch a dribble of the water.<p>

The hallucinations had been coming and going for a while now. He remembered one with E.J...

"_Thanks DiNozzo"_

"_Thanks?"_

"_Yeah, thanks for actually saving me rather than just watching the bullet go through my skull. You were a big help!"_

"_I'm sorry! I tried!"_

"_You didn't try hard enough! I thought it was your job to protect people Tony."_

"_It is..."_

"_Well, you're not very good at it are you?"_

There was one with Kate...

"_So, you've done it again?"_

"_Done what?"_

"_Stood by while a girl you care about gets killed. How do you live with yourself DiNozzo? Knowing that what happened to me...to us, is your fault? Our blood on your face Tony, how does it feel?"_

"_I tried to save you...and E.J. I couldn't have done anything!"_

"_Really? What about if you had shot Ari that day in autopsy. You were just outside, you could have done it. Then I wouldn't be dead. Or you could have been doing your job on that rooftop and looking for danger, for...oh, I don't know...a snipper!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't..."_

"_And what about E.J? If you hadn't taken the assignment..."_

"_I had no choice!"_

"_If you had protected her in the ally that night, she wouldn't have been here!"_

"_You're right... I should have done something."_

"_But you didn't DiNozzo. You know why, because you're a screw up!"_

One with Paula...

"_I thought you cared Tony."_

"_I did...I do..."_

"_Really? But you didn't think to stop me from getting blown to pieces?"_

"_I would have! It happened so fast and I..."_

"_You did nothing!"_

"_We would have all died!"_

"_I did!"_

"_You made that choice."_

"_Because you didn't make it fast enough. If you'd done it, everyone but you would have lived."_

"_I didn't think fast..."_

"_You didn't think at all! You could have saved me Tony; could have taken my place."_

"_I know...I should have." _

And that one time with Jenny...

"_What does 'protection detail' mean to you Special Agent DiNozzo?"_

"_You're assigned to protect someone..."_

"_And what did you do when you were my protection detail?"_

"_I didn't protect..."_

"_No, you didn't!"_

"_But you told me not to..."_

"_Oh, so it's my fault that I'm dead because my protection detail, led by you, wasn't with me?"_

"_It's not your fault..."_

"_No, it's not. Do you know whose fault it is?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who? Say it Special Agent DiNozzo! Who's to blame?"_

"_I am."_

A few more days and he knew he'd be dead. He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing, or good. A part of him just wanted to die, told him he deserved it. The other part was still stronger. It told him he had to get out, to see his friends; even if they didn't want to see him. He needed to make it out for their sakes. But the thing keeping him holding on through all else was the burning need to get Stratton. He wanted to be the one to bring the bastard down; if he was being honest, not much else mattered anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are always much appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much, as always, for your reviews, alerts and favourites! They are all greatly appreciated and I can't thank you enough!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to just clarify something…I ALWAYS would put a warning if there was going to be a major death…and this doesn't have a warning, so don't panic! :)**

* * *

><p>Each breath Tony took ripped at the cut down his back, pulling it open a little further, causing agony and fresh blood to seep through him. He felt bruised and battered from the lasting effects of Stratton's brutal attack and the slightest movement of his leg threatened to make him pass out; but DiNozzo's didn't pass out.<p>

He could feel himself shivering. The slight tremor ran right through him as he tried to fight it. He knew what was happening even through the fog of confusion that had started to plaster itself around him, hypothermia. The shivering and confusion were tell-tale signs of mild hypothermia and it often took place after severe trauma. He certainly met those criteria. He was starved, he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days; malnourished, dehydrated and a mild case of hypothermia setting in wasn't good, especially with his history with the plague.

Tony was fading fast. A week was a very long time to be completely abandoned with only your demons for company; and Tony had plenty of demons. The worst thing, he'd decided, wasn't the pain anymore. The hallucinations were far worse. His mind was near relentless in pointing out his mistakes, driving him crazy. But between the images of Jenny, Paula, E.J and Kate; there had been snippets of hope. That hope came from his team. It made him believe that he might still be wanted; despite what the guilt controlled images of his past told him.

He remembered McGee...

"_So that's it?"_

"_What would 'that' be McGoo?"_

"_You're just giving up?"_

"_Well yeah Timmy! I don't see you coming to my rescue any time soon."_

"_I'm trying..."_

"_I know, but I don't have that much more time."_

"_Doesn't this remind you of a movie or something?"_

"_Nothing comes to mind..."_

"_Wow, you must be out of it."_

"_I am hallucinating McGee."_

"_Still..."_

"_Probie."_

"_Yeah Tony?"_

"_Work faster."_

"_You didn't exactly give us much to go on before you vanished into thin air!"_

"_Didn't you talk to the hot blonde at the hotel?"_

"_Yeah, do you know how many abandoned warehouses are along the coastline?"_

"_No." _

"_A lot..."_

And Ducky...

"_Hang in there my boy."_

"_I'm trying. Tell me Gibbs is almost here..."_

"_Jethro is doing his best; he is in need of just a bit more time."_

"_Don't have much of that left Ducky..."_

Palmer even...

"_Tony."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't die."_

"_Workin' on it."_

"_Gibbs is rampaging."_

"_Yeah, bet that's a game of 'don't poke the bear', right?"_

"_Ah, yeah; something like that."_

Ziva too...

"_I survived months of torture Tony."_

"_You're point, Zee-vah?"_

"_You have only been subjected to a few weeks."_

"_Yeah, but I'm not trained Mossad."_

"_Maybe, you are just weaker than a girl..."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Prove it!"_

"_What do you think I'm doing?"_

"_Giving up."_

"_That's not fair! You're not just some girl; you're a trained ninja!"_

"_I am still a girl Tony."_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing?"_

"_I want you to do something."_

"_And what might that be?'_

"_I want you to fight this."_

Abby, of course...

"_But Abbs..."_

"_No Tony! Don't you dare 'but Abbs' me! Come on Tony! You survived the plague...the plague for crying out loud! You will get out of this mister!"_

"_I'm trying my best..."_

"_Try harder!"_

"_It's not that easy."_

"_What would James Bond do?"_

"'_I'm not James Bond."_

"_That's never stopped you before!"_

"_You know, I don't remember James Bond ever being tortured..."_

"'_Die Another Day' Tony!"_

"_Oh yeah, forgot about that one..."_

"_You forgot?"_

"_Come on! Cut me some slack! I'm dying here!"_

"_Oh, right...sorry. You had better hold on though! Please Tony...we need you."_

"_I'll do my best."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

And Gibbs...

"_You with me DiNozzo?"_

"_I'm with ya Boss."_

"_Good. When I find you, you'd better still be with me, got it?"_

"_Boss, I don't know if..."_

"_You got it DiNozzo?"_

"_I got it Boss, holding on."_

"_I do not want to have to train a new field agent, and I still need to head-slap ya."_

"_What for?"_

"_Jee, I don't know DiNozzo; maybe going off without backup or making contact to apprehend a hit man for a rescue mission."_

"_I wasn't allowed to make contact and I had no backup."_

"_Do I look like I give a damn what you were allowed to do? You're heading into a danger zone, you notify me!"_

"_You weren't involved in..."_

"_You. Tell. Me. Clear?"_

"_As crystal."_

"_Good."_

"_You'd miss me right, if I didn't make it?"_

"_Wouldn't miss saving your ass on a regular basis."_

"_Man, even when I'm hallucinating you're a bastard."_

"_That would be the reason for the second 'B'..."_

"_In Gibbs, I know. Seriously, no-one's here; you're not even here. Can't you be less of a 'B'?"_

"_You remember what I said to you after you went missing?"_

"_Which time?"_

"_That time you got drugged."_

"_Yeah...not really helping narrow it down..."_

"_You were in the sewers."_

"_Oh, the time with Atlas?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You said that I was irreplaceable."_

"_That still stands."_

"_Thank you Boss."_

"_Now, you hang in there..."_

He'd been trying, he really had. To keep what he said to Ducky, Palmer and Abby. He could tell McGee that, thanks to Abby, this reminded him of James Bond, 'Die Another Day', and so that he could prove to Ziva that he was as strong as her. Not to disappoint Gibbs, and so he could make him say he was worried about him. Not to mention that he would be free to get Stratton. Though, despite his efforts, he really needed rescuing about now...

* * *

><p>Gibbs had his group of LEO's searching the next warehouse. He was beyond tired and every part of his being ached and protested, but he pushed on, he had to. Tony was depending on him and he'd be damned if he was going to let the kid down.<p>

At the back of the warehouse, he spotted a door. It was metal, and bared shut. His gut was going haywire and he just hoped like hell that his agent was in there. He ran to the door, SIG drawn. Unlocking it, he pulled it open and looked inside.

What he saw made his breath stall. His heart felt like it had been seized in an icy grip and was being crushed in his chest. In the small room, was Tony.

Gibbs was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, anger and fear. Guilt, that he'd not found Tony sooner, making him endure the visible hell around him for so long. Anger, at Stratton, the bastard who'd hurt his boy so badly. Above all though, was the sudden fear that forced its way upon him, as though he'd just been punched in the stomach and now he couldn't breathe.

As Tony hung limply just off the ground, blood covering him all over and his frame so thin, Gibbs feared beyond all else that, maybe this time, he was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love to hear from you all, so reviews are treasured! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone!  
>Well, here's a bit more hurtcomfort before the next block of action and drama. Trust me, there is a LOT more angst to come!  
>I'm right smack bang in the middle of exams so thanks for bearing with me!<br>Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Tony looked like hell; Gibbs knew all too well that he'd been through it. DiNozzo was unconscious, hanging just above the ground. Gibbs could only imagine the pain of being strung up like that for weeks on end. Tony was covered in sweat and blood. Gibbs looked down at the floor and saw, just a couple of feet away from him, a rotting body.<p>

The only thing he could tell clearly in this light was that she was a woman and had blond hair. She was obviously dead; made even more obvious by the smell of decay hanging between that of all the blood. He pushed the thoughts of this girl aside; he had to help the living. From where he was standing though; he wasn't even sure if Tony _was_ still living.

His heart in his throat, Gibbs moved over the dead corpse and towards Tony's limp form. He reached up for a pulse and let out a deep breath of relief when he found one; weak but steady. Tony was pale though, and very thin. He knew DiNozzo wouldn't stay alive for long in this state and he flicked on his radio.

"I have DiNozzo! Get Ducky to warehouse eighty-nine of the west side and call an ambulance ASAP!" Casting a glance at the chains around Tony's bleeding wrists he added, "And one of you bring bolt cutters!" He disconnected, not waiting for a reply.

He knew had to get Tony conscious.

"Hey DiNozzo." Gibbs said, lightly tapping the side of Tony's face.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs tried again when he got no response. "Open your eyes."

"Boss?" Tony replied weakly, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah Tony it's me, I gotcha. Open your eyes up."

Tony got them both half open, but that was the best he could do.

"'eally 'ere 'his time?" Tony mumbled almost inaudibly. The raw confusion and uncertainty in Tony's eyes were obvious, and Gibbs' guilt came flying back when he saw it.

He figured Tony had been hallucinating; hypothermia was definitely a possibility at this stage.

"I'm really here Tony; you're safe now." He reassured.

"'m arms 'urt." Tony slurred, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the blood-loss; the last thing on his mind was pretending to be fine, he was _way_ past that point.

"Okay Tony, I gotcha." Gibbs repeated as he wrapped his arms around Tony's thighs and lifted him up a little further, taking the pull off his agent's arms.

"Better?" Gibbs questioned in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed before he asked uncertainly, sounding younger than his years, "eally 'ere?" He'd obviously forgotten he'd already asked the question just a moment ago.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I'm really here." Gibbs assured him again before he reached up and gave Tony a light head-slap, careful of his injuries.

"'ey!" Tony protested weakly, "Wha' w's 'at fo'."

"_That_ was for running off without backup or letting me know; what were you thinking?"

"W'sn't giv'n b'ckup."

"You should have let me know where you were going DiNozzo."

"S'rry Boss, I scr'd up."

"Damn right you did!" Gibbs agreed, before softening his tone and saying, "Everyone does once in a while."

"Ya gonna fire me?"

"You didn't screw up _that_ badly DiNozzo."

"W'y not j'st fire me?" Tony asked confused. He was so cold and he could feel his partially bare body trembling.

"Because I wouldn't fire the best young agent I've ever worked with." Gibbs said seriously.

Tony looked at him surprised. "Ya 'eally 'ink t'at Boss?"

"Have I ever lied to you DiNozzo."

"Ya." Tony replied honestly, prompting Gibbs to roll his eyes.

"About anything important?"

"No Boss."

"Then why would I start now?"

"Boss."

"Yeah Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"'m gonna pass out."

"I thought DiNozzo's didn't pass out."

"'ust t'is once"

Tony's eyes rolled back before they closed and his head dropped to his chest.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, the knot in his chest tightening, already knowing he'd fallen unconscious again.

At that moment one of the younger Local LEO's ran in with the bolt cutters. When he saw the scene of death and blood, he looked about ready to lose his lunch. Gibbs snatched the bolt cutters off the kid with one hand still raising Tony to keep the weight off his arms, and asked him, "Where's our M.E?"

"Doctor Mallard is...um, only a few minutes away Sir." After a nod from Gibbs the kid retreated from the room just before McGee and Ziva came running inside. They looked shocked for a second, especially McGee, before quickly recovering and getting ready to assist Gibbs.

"McGee, take over!" Gibbs ordered as he shifted Tony's body weight to McGee. With Tim supporting DiNozzo, Gibbs began working to free him with the bolt cutters.

"Ziva!" He barked, "Check the other body."

She nodded and ran over to the corpse. Slipping on a glove from her pocket, she turned the body enough so that she could see the victims face. She recognised the body instantly and she visibly paled.

McGee asked, "Ziva, you okay? Who is it?"

"It is E.J." She stated, trying to keep her composure and trample down her emotions.

Gibbs stopped cutting for all of five seconds as they all tried to process that and how it was going to make Tony's pain that much worse.

_E.J's dead? Was Tony with her when she died?_

They quickly refocused when Ducky came into the room carrying his medical kit, closely followed by Palmer.

"Oh my!" Ducky exclaimed as he took in the scene. A shocked look with a degree of pity was drawn across both the M.E and his young assistant's faces.

Ducky quickly recovered and went straight over to Tony. Jimmy waited at the door until he was needed, trying to take in the scene before him, he'd figured the room was crowded enough.

"Ziva, McGee, get ready!" Gibbs warned as the chains fell away and they took Tony's body weight as they laid him down on the floor; he was starting to come to.

"He has lost a lot of weight Gibbs." Ziva commented; feeling the drastic change in his body mass.

Gibbs nodded his agreement. Ducky was doing his best to stabilise Tony for the ambulance ride to Bethsaida Hospital when he noticed the other body in the room.

"Who is our other unfortunate Jethro?" He asked.

Not noticing that Tony had regained consciousness, he answered. "E.J Barret, Duck."

"E.J." Tony wheezed, "My f'ult Boss."

"What is Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"t'at she's d-dead."

He coughed before he slipped unconscious again.

Ducky, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all looked at each other, wondering what had gone down before they got here. The sirens in the distance told of an ambulance approaching.

In the heavy stillness that came to surround them, each person hoped that they weren't too late to fix whatever damage Stratton had done to Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little Team/Tony hurt/comfort for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Each review is precious so if you have a second, I'd love to hear from you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
>Exams are over, YAY! Plus, my holidays have begun! :D Thanks to everyone who wished me luck with my tests!<br>An anonymous reviewer kindly pointed out that I had the hospital name wrong last chapter…that's my bad… I'm Australian and I did look up the hospital but I still had it wrong in my head so I spelt it wrong…sorry about that. It's right this chapter and will be from now, promise! :D  
>As always, I can't thank you all enough for reading this or adding to alerts or favourites and extra special hugs for all the reviews! Getting into the 100+ range for them was amazing and I thank you all!<br>Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"In here!" Ziva called as the EMT's emerged quickly from the ambulance. She led them into the room with Tony and they were at his side in moments.<p>

"Ziva, McGee, get the back-up team ready to process the scene!" Gibbs ordered.

"Mister Palmer, help me create some room and attend to E.J. Assisting the dear girl is where our best assistance lies now." Ducky requested and with a nod from Jimmy, they got to work.

The team hurried to complete their tasks and allow the professionals some space to help Tony. Gibbs, however, stayed firmly by DiNozzo's side.

The two young male EMT's looked shocked at the scene at first but, much to their credit, they hid their reactions quickly behind complete professionalism. One of the EMT's, with sandy blonde hair, was quickly preparing the gurney while the other, who had hazelnut brown hair, went straight to work assessing Tony.

He'd quickly identified the deep and surely infected stab wound to the thigh as well as likely hypothermia, damage to the shoulders and wrists, and the extremely high possibility of a concussion judging by the obvious signs of an inflicted beating. That was only what he could see at this angle and he figured there were likely more injuries beyond that.

"Sir," He addressed Gibbs who was knelt next to him. "Does he have any allergies that you're aware of?"

"No." Gibbs stated confidently. "No allergies."

"Alright, does he take any regular medications?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Does he have a past medical history Sir?" The EMT asked as he secured a neck brace on Tony while Gibbs saw his partner setting up an IV with fluid to counter the extensive blood loss.

"It's a long list." Gibbs admitted quickly, his eyes trained on his agent. "Most importantly, he had the plague."

"The plague?" The EMT asked surprised as he met Gibbs' eye line.

"Yeah, he was infected with pneumonic plague." Gibbs replied, a bit of frustration creeping into his tone even though he was actually making the effort to keep his tone neutral; he didn't want to make it any more difficult for the EMT's to treat his agent.

The EMT nodded and addressed the other young medic. "John, we need to move him, now."

The blonde, John, nodded his understanding. "Alright, let's transfer him over."

They quickly had him on the gurney and manoeuvred him into the ambulance.

Gibbs watched as they positioned Tony. He felt a hand gently clasp his shoulder and he turned to face Ducky.

The M.E clearly saw the conflict in his friends eyes and he said gently, "Go with him Jethro, I'll inform the others and we will meet you there as soon as we can."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and Ducky hurried off to attend to E.J.

"Are you riding with him Sir?" The brown haired EMT, Tyler, asked Gibbs, feeling he already knew the answer.

As he'd suspected, Gibbs answered with a firm, "Yes".

Tyler closed the ambulance doors behind them and the vehicle sped towards Bethesda hospital.

Gibbs was beyond worried. He needed a physical lifeline to Tony and held his unconscious agents' hand in an uncharacteristic display of affection and care. John was checking the IV lines and Tyler was monitoring Tony from the opposite side of the gurney.

Gibbs gently rested his other hand on Tony's head and stroked a strand of Tony's hair from his forehead with his thumb, he found himself repeating the tender action. Secretly, it comforted him; he hoped that somehow it would comfort Tony too.

Tyler smiled sadly at the older man who watched his patient with worry showing in his normally masked eyes.

"He's stable right now Sir." He tried to reassure. "The neck brace is only a precaution since we don't know exactly what he's endured and it's vital that we keep the c-spine stable until we rule out any injuries to that area."

Gibbs just nodded, his attention not leaving Tony.

"I still need the patient's name Sir. I'm assuming your son here is an agent, is that right?" Tyler questioned gently.

Gibbs half smiled, still looking at Tony. If this kid thought Tony was his son then all he had to do now was get the idea through DiNozzo's head.

Finally looking up at the young EMT, Gibbs said, "He's an agent, but he's not my son."

Tyler looked as surprised as he felt. "Really? Had me fooled."

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked, curiosity actually getting the better of him.

"Well, just the way you look over him Sir, and how you held his hand and those little things. That's what my dad did for me when I broke my leg last year, motorbike accident. Besides, in this job, you get use to picking up on the little things a parent does."

Gibbs nodded, his attention returning to Tony. He couldn't deny Tyler's logic there; he did care for Tony as more than just his agent. In fact, he cared for all his team more. They helped fill the empty space in his heart for family and he loved them all like sons and daughters. There was something about Tony though. He supposed it was because they were so alike in a lot of ways, and where Tony needed a father, Gibbs needed a child, and they each filled a void in the other's heart.

"Sir?" Tyler's voice broke Gibbs from his thoughts and he looked up to the younger man. "I need to know your name and his."

"I'm Special Agents Gibbs," He nodded towards Tony, "DiNozzo, my senior field agent."

"Sir…?"

"Gibbs." He insisted.

"Gibbs, what's Agent DiNozzo's first name?"

"Anthony…Tony."

"Alright, we're almost at Bethesda."

True to Tyler's word, the next think Gibbs new, a medical team swarmed the ambulance and Tony was being rushed through into the ICU of the hospital. Gibbs jogged at the Tony's side, still holding his hand. He heard the medical personnel around him talking in terms only Ducky would understand.

As they rushed through the building Gibbs said softly to his agent, "I don't know how bad this is Tony…but you keep holding your own…or I'll kick your ass."

"Sir." One of the nurses addressed him. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here, please go to the reception desk, we'll keep you informed of his condition."

Gibbs reluctantly allowed Tony's hand to slip from his grasp as he was whisked into the ICU. Gibbs made his way to the reception desk where another nurse greeted him there with a kind smile. She had curly blonde hair that had been pulled up into a loose bun and bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the familiar forms were filled out and Gibbs was in the waiting room trying to do what he did worst…wait.<p>

He looked up at the sound of heavy platform boots clomping towards the reception desk having just burst through the doors to the hospital. The familiar frantic Goth had her hair in tight, high, black pigtails and was dressed in black and scarlet with matching gothic accessories.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" The blonde nurse at reception asked kindly, if not a little taken back by the appearance of the distraught woman before her.

"Yes, yes!" Gibbs heard Abby's familiar voice half cry, half sob. He was on his feet in an instant and quickly made his way over to her.

"Please, they found Tony. Is he alright? Can I see him? If you're going to say it's family only that's okay because he doesn't have family; well, he does but we're _so_ much closer to him than they are! He's not just my friend, we are totally a family! He's like my big brother, so please, you have to let me see him and…"

"Abs." Gibbs called softly and he wrapped her in a strong, supportive hug. "It's okay."

She cried into his shoulder and he asked the nurse, "Is there any news on Special Agent DiNozzo's condition?"

"No, I'm sorry Sir; the doctor will talk with you as soon as he can."

Gibbs just nodded; he knew from experience that arguing wouldn't help. Instead, he led Abby back to the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room with his arms still around her as she continued to sob.

It wasn't long before Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Ziva entered the waiting room too.

"Jethro, is there any news on our Anthony's condition?"

"Just asked them Duck, they still don't have anything." Gibbs answered, his frustration showing.

"Gibbs," Ziva began. "The reserve team is working on the basics and all the evidence has been bagged and tagged. Everything case related is able to wait while we are here with Tony."

With a nod of approval Gibbs said, "Sit, could be a while."

* * *

><p>It was another half an hour before the doctor walked into the waiting room.<p>

"Family of Agent DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Here Doctor." Gibbs answered for the group as they stood ready for the news and praying it was good.

As the doctor approached the group, he tried to take in the diverse people he saw there. Finally, he asked sceptically, "All of you are his family?"

Gibbs gave him a look that left no room for argument and said, "We're the family you're going to have to deal with."

"Alright, well I'm Matt Lawless." He introduced himself. "Agent DiNozzo suffered an array of small cuts and bruises in a beating but those are superficial and will heal nicely. He has a mild case of hypothermia. It occurs frequently in major trauma which he has obviously been through with the pain, blood loss and generally cold atmosphere he was in; he's mostly showing the symptoms of shivering and mental confusion. He regained consciousness for a short amount of time and though his answers show he isn't adequately mentally alert, again I'm led to believe that is from the hypothermia. His pupil reactions are even but slightly sluggish indicating a mild concussion so he's on watch for that. Most concerning are the knife wounds to his thigh and back. Both are infected, the thigh injury is to a larger extent. We have him on strong antibiotics to counter that and after a few days the improvement should be substantial, having said that, he's not quite out of the woods yet, if the infections aren't brought under control the damage could prove fatal. Though, like I said, I see no problems as long as he stays on the medications. He's also severely dehydrated and malnourished. In the three weeks I'm informed he was missing, I'd say he didn't eat anything and the water supply was barely enough to sustain his survival. We want to avoid re-feeding syndrome so at the moment he's being tube fed until he's be able to handle eating small meals, and for the dehydration we have him on IV fluids. It won't be easy but I believe that Agent DiNozzo is able to make a full recovery."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Abby squealed as she hugged the startled doctor.

"Doing my job Miss." He replied kindly.

When she pulled away he said to the group, "You can visit him if you'd like, he's been transferred to a private room since, although his injuries are substantial, I don't believe them to by life threatening at this point."

"We would very much like to see young Anthony." Ducky agreed for the others.

Matt nodded and indicated for them to follow as he led them to Tony's room.

"Just here." He said from outside Tony's door. "If you need anything have the nurses page me."

As the doctor left, the group of six entered the room. With the blood gone they could all see clearly the cuts and bruises that covered Tony's arms and face. He was pale and far too thin.

"Tony?" Abby asked tenderly. "Are you awake?"

"Abs?" He asked back, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." She said back quietly, careful not to make the headache he surely had any worse, though nothing could have stopped her from wrapping him in a gentle, loving hug.

"Welcome back Tony." McGee said softly. Ziva's kind smile said the same thing.

"Good to be back." Tony agreed in a hoarse whisper. Gibbs saw what the others missed, that flicker of something in the younger agent's eyes that told of something hidden below the surface.

Tony saw Palmer standing closer to the door with a relieved look on his face, while Ducky approached his bed and he felt the reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"I'm just going to sleep here, you should go home." Tony said as his eyes fell closed.

"Alright, come everyone; let us give the dear lad time to rest." Ducky said as he herded them out of the room.

It was moments later when Tony said, eyes still closed, "You too Boss."

Gibbs half smiled and said, "I can stay."

"I know you can." Tony agreed, opening his eyes to look at Gibbs. "But I'm guessing you've all been looking for me the last three weeks, betting you're exhausted too."

"Time well spent." Gibbs said meaningfully.

"Maybe." Came Tony's soft reply and that look of guilt and doubt returned.

"I'll go if you tell me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"What's with the doubt?" Gibbs called it and Tony knew he'd been made.

"Maybe, I didn't deserve to be rescued. He killed E.J right in front of me Boss, I watched the bullet hit her and the blood splatter, I was right there."

"You couldn't have done anything, you were strung up and I'm sure you did everything you could to get free and stop him."

"I begged Boss." He whispered heartbrokenly. "I pleaded for him to kill me instead. What does that make me Boss? A failure? Weak?"

"Brave." Gibbs said with such conviction that Tony didn't know what to say.

"You tried DiNozzo, you tried to save her by taking on the rescue mission. He would have killed her anyway. You survived. Tony, and you did good. There was nothing else you could have done."

Tony just nodded. He knew somewhere deep down that Gibbs was right, but he just wasn't ready to let the guilt go. His words helped though, eased the burden of doubt and suffering when every time he closed his eyes he saw Stratton's face and E.J as he pulled the trigger. Maybe he couldn't have done anything else, and what's done is done, but he knew that tape was out there, the evidence they needed to get Stratton on death row. He could do something now, he could break Stratton.

"I'll be back 0600." Gibbs told him. "Get some shuteye."

Once Gibbs left Tony let himself relax. He'd get a bit of rest, and then he'd go after Stratton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what'd you think? I'd love to hear from you so pretty please with cherries on top leave a review? Thanks for reading! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone :D **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've really learnt my lesson and after my current stories are finished, I'll be writing first and posting later. I'm just about to finish my holidays now and before that I had one of my amazing best friends over my place while she was here from Brisbane. I've still got my fabulous little cousin staying over. Hope you can forgive me for the lateness! I can't thank you all enough for following the story through!**

**Enjoy the chapter :P**

* * *

><p>Tony was woken up for another concussion check at 0400. The nurse had left, telling him the results of the test were normal; one less thing for him to worry about. He'd removed the tape and tugged the IV out of his hand. It'd bled but he stopped that pretty well with a tissue and some pressure. After flexing his hand a little, he was satisfied that it was fine. He'd been careful though, he'd pulled this stunt enough times in enough hospitals over the years that he was careful not to set of any alarms.<p>

He found his tattered jeans on a bench in the corner of the room, there was blood and grime of them but it was dried and he figured it would mostly come off with a little water. No way was he going to leave without pants on.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited for the dizziness to pass. His back and leg still throbbed and ached and the little cuts that covered his face and arms stung furiously; but he pushed all of that to the back of his mind, he didn't have time to worry about those things.

Having finally caught his balance, Tony stood and made the trek over to the table where his jeans were. He grabbed them and headed straight for the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he filled the sink with water and did his best to scrub off the worst of the blood stains.

There were little splatters all over the length of the fabric, some of it his, the rest E.J's. He looked up into the mirror, and found he hated the image that stared back. The smile was gone, the hair was mattered and messy, but at least the blood had been sponge-washed away, he looked pale, thin to the point where nothing but his muscle was left, but what scared him the most though were his eyes; they were dull, haunted, vengeful.

He lowered his gaze to see his chest in the reflection. He traced his hand over the skin, half expecting to feel the blood his mind showed him was there; blood that _had_ been there less than a day ago, drops of his, splatters of E.J's.

He closed his eyes; in the darkness he saw Stratton, and E.J. He watched as Stratton forced her to her knees. He heard himself begging, pleading from somewhere he couldn't see. He watched Stratton lift the gun, watched the fine tremors running through E.J, the girl who had once been a lover, would forever be a partner, and a friend. He saw Stratton pull the trigger. He felt her hot blood splatter onto his face, chest, arms…

His eyes shot open, forcing the images away. He shook his head clear, for good measure. He refused to look at the reflection again and instead focused on the water; it had started to turn red with the blood it washed away.

He ignored it.

He turned his efforts to cleaning the main patch of blood, his blood. The slice in the fabric central to the blood, where the blade had split and tore his flesh as it was forced deep into his leg.

He scrubbed harder.

Minutes later, all that was left was a dark stain, soaked with water. Better than a patch of crusted blood.

He pulled the jeans on under the hospital gown, took a deep breath and left the room.

He walked towards the reception desk and glanced up at the clock, it was only 0423; he had plenty of time.

He smiled a charming, carefree smile to the nurse. He'd seen her once before. She was motherly and kind by nature, though he knew she was wise and wouldn't be at all happy he was going to sign himself out AMA.

"Well, well young man. I hope you're going to tell me you forgot the way to your hospital room and would like me to help you back there, because otherwise I think we're going to have a little disagreement." She said firmly, but in a tone that wasn't unkind.

He shrugged. What could he say to that?

"I see." The nurse nodded with a disapproving look on her face. "I can't even begin to tell you how important it is you stop those infections, though I get the feeling you already know and you still don't care."

She sighed heavily in response to his second shrug, and continued, her tone soft and motherly. "I can't make you stay honey, and I know that look, seen it many times before on many faces, you have something you think you need to do that's more important than your health. Please just listen dear, when you've taken care of whatever that something is, come back here so we can take care of you, alright?"

The way this woman saw right through him was baffling, but he was grateful that she seemed to, in some way, understand and care.

So he nodded. "Alright."

The nurse reached over and grabbed the form he needed to sign out.

"Here you are dear." She said as she offered both the paper and a pen to Tony.

He'd filled out the familiar form in record time and handed it back with a grateful smile.

"Now you be careful, okay honey?"

"I will, thanks." He said with true sincerity; and with that, he left.

He'd go to his apartment, get changed, grab a pack of things he needed, and head to the pla ce he was sure Stratton was hiding.

He'd thought about getting his team to help, really he had. The problem was that he didn't want any of them getting hurt, because he knew wasn't going through with this with an impartial outlook and _that_ was just an invitation for someone to get injured or even killed. Besides that, he figured they'd all agree that he should sit this particular battle out and focus on getting well again, and he couldn't let that happen either. Through probably the main reason, above all else, was that he was throwing the rule book out the window on this one. He'd do whatever he had to do in order to make Stratton pay, and if someone was going to take the legal fall for that, I'd be him and only him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked towards Tony's room at 0600 sharp, coffee in hand. Ducky walked one step behind him. He'd met Gibbs at the hospital entrance just minutes before. The previous night, Ducky had waited until Gibbs left and told his long-time friend that he'd come to visit Tony early as well.<p>

The kind M.E knew the strain the search for Tony had put on all of the team, especially their leader. Though Ducky was wise enough to know that Gibbs would want all attention on Tony's recovery while he himself would allow the hunt for Stratton to run him into the ground. Of course, Ducky cared deeply for Tony and he too wanted only the very best for him, but he also felt compelled to make sure everyone's heads stayed above water. So Ducky was doing as he always did, offering support and advice while keeping a watchful eye on Gibbs as he continued to charge onwards.

Oblivious to Ducky's thoughts, Gibbs walked on and opened the door to where he'd assumed Tony would be. Instead, he was met with the sight of a nurse.

It was actually the same nurse who'd talked to Tony and helped him sign himself out AMA.

She was fixing the new sheets and had just placed the fresh pillows on the bed when she noticed the two gentlemen in the doorway.

"Why hello there, can I help you?" The middle aged woman asked in her mother-hen voice.

"Yes my dear, I believe you can." Ducky replied kindly, while voicing his confusion. "We were under the impression that this was Anthony DiNozzo's room…"

"Oh, no dears," She cut in. "He left not long ago, signed himself out of 'ere AMA at about 0425."

Gibbs was already walking back into the corridor when Ducky hurriedly said, "Thank you…"

"Maple." She supplied with a kind smile.

"Well, thank you Maple."

He'd turned to leave only to be sopped by her call, "Sir?"

"Please, Ducky." He offered.

"Ducky," She nodded, "I'm worried about that boy, if those infections flare up again, he'll be in big trouble."

"Don't you worry; we will have him back here very soon."

With another smile, he left.

Gibbs was fuming in the corridor when he got there.

"Jethro…"

"Of all the boneheaded things to do Duck!" Gibbs exclaimed loudly in the abandoned hallway.

"Yes, yes, that was an unwise move on young Anthony's part, though…"

"How long does he have Duck?" Gibbs got right to the point, his worry coming through as pure anger.

"Until?" Ducky prompted, not unkindly.

"Until he falls flat on his ass!"

"I'll assume you mean until he becomes very sick with that infection." At Gibbs' impatient nod, he continued. "Well, there have been very extreme yet interesting cases were a victim of infection can be dead within twenty-four hours."

Seeing Gibbs' expression, the doctor quickly continued. "Though that is extremely rare and I highly doubt that is true in Anthony's case. Bacteria cells divide about every twenty minutes, and within a few days I'd say this could be quite bad. In fact…"

"Give me a number Duck." Gibbs cut in.

"Most infections take about five to ten days to take hold; though considering Anthony's already weakened condition right now, I'd say probably about three days before the dear boy is feverish and falling over. At that stage, it could be life threatening"

As Gibbs walked from the hospital, Ducky just behind him, he pulled out his phone to dial Ziva, McGee and Abby.

He said the only thing that came to his mind right then.

"Damn it DiNozzo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Pretty please leave a review and let me know! :D**

**BTW, more intense, action-ish scenes are coming up now Tony's on the loose again, promise! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi all! After a frustrating computer crash, this has been rewritten and is ready to go! So, here's your chapter :)**

**As always, thanks so much to every one of you who are reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favourites! It's so amazing, Abby's super-hugs to you all!**

**Shout out this chapter to all my amazing guest reviewers and those reviewers who have the PM feature turned off. Thank you all so much! Getting a review in French was so cool! I'm learning French so I could actually read it! :D**

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Tony <em>what<em>?" McGee exclaimed though his desk phone, catching Ziva's attention from across the bullpen.

"_He's gone McGee."_ Gibbs repeated frustrated, but taking pity on the youngest agent.

"I'll trace his phone Boss." Tim told him as he got the program running on his desktop.

"_He doesn't have his phone."_

"Actually, he does." McGee cringed, waiting for the booming yell to come though the line.

"_How'd he get his cell McGee? I sure as hell didn't give it to him, thought he'd pull a boneheaded stunt like this!" _

Taking a deep, nervous breath, he explained in a rush, "Well, when I visited him before he said over the weeks he'd missed some dates. He didn't want the ladies to think he'd just stood them up, he said something about rescheduling, and so he asked for his phone so he could do both that and keep himself occupied with Tetris. It seemed fine so I got it for him, I didn't think he'd run."

"_Keep working on that trace. He hasn't got any cash, he won't get far." _

"Damn." McGee cured, realising he'd been played twice.

Gibbs sighed, exasperated. _"How much did ya give him McGee?"_

"Fifty." McGee mumbled, dropping his head to rest in the hand not occupied with holding the phone. "He knew I always carry a note with my phone, for an emergency. He asked to borrow the cash so he could get some, in his words, 'real food', from the cafeteria for however long he was stuck in the hospital. I figured it couldn't do him any harm, so I gave it to him. Never gave it a second thought. Sorry Boss." He offered, truly ashamed.

"_Don't apologise."_

"I know, sign of weakness. I'll pay more attention next time."

"_Good, but ya don't need to apologise."_

"But I screwed up." McGee said, confused.

"_Yeah, but DiNozzo's a slick SOB when he wants to be. You got that trace yet?"_

"Uh, yeah Boss." McGee nodded pointlessly as he pulled up the trace. "Well, he's feeling alert enough to turn off his cell, that's kind of a good sign, right?" He tried to convince more himself than Gibbs, they'd lost him, but at least he was aware and well enough to hold his own until they could find him again.

Gibbs made his opinion on that quite clear; he hung up.

"Tony has fled?" Ziva asked, already knowing the answer from what she'd gathered from McGee's side of the conversation.

"Yeah." Tim muttered.

"You are angry?" She asked, expecting him to be more concerned than mad.

"Well, yeah, I am! He completely played me!" McGee said in an unusual outburst.

Slightly taken aback, Ziva quickly made her way over to sit on the edge of McGee's desk. She pressed her hand to his cheek and said softly.

"When I first began here, I would have been angry also. Though, I have learnt that Tony is protective, even as he aims to hide that trait. Yes, he tricked you, as he did us all, though I know he did this to protect us, not to hurt us."

Tim nodded. His anger calmed rapidly to leave nothing but the worry she'd first expected to see.

"You think he'll go after Stratton by himself?" McGee asked warily.

"I believe we all are aware of the answer to that McGee, it will not help for me to only confirm what you know. We must place our efforts into finding him now." She said soothingly.

He just nodded, she was right.

"He would have taken a taxi, but fifty bucks wouldn't get him far. So, where would he go?"

"Presumably, he will need his car, correct?"

"Yeah, you're right! He'd need fresh clothes and a few other things too. He'll be at his apartment."

"He will not stay there for long, call Gibbs on the way and request that he meet us there, we have very little time." Ziva instructed as she rushed back to her desk to grab her badge and gun; McGee did the same.

As they jogged to the elevator, McGee fished his phone out of his pocket and grumbled, "I hope Tony's still there."

"As do I McGee." She agreed.

"I _really_ don't want to have to tell Abby that we lost him."

* * *

><p>Tony had paid the taxi driver and headed into his apartment. Right now, he way trying to get his things together before Gibbs showed up. His apartment was probably one of the first places they'd look, and he couldn't let them find him.<p>

He threw some jeans and plain T-shirts into his small, rugged backpack and kept looking. He packed some water and energy bars to keep him going, he didn't know how long it would take to break Stratton and he didn't want to risk Gibbs finding him too fast.

Having packed, the next thing Tony wanted to do was get out of the hospital gown and bloodstained jeans. He walked into the bathroom and gladly discarded the clothes, unfortunately not the memories with them. He turned the shower on full heat and just allowed the steaming water to beat down onto his battered body. It was his first proper shower in about a month and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to allow his mind to just relax a little as the water swirled down the drain at his feet. He scrubbed at his skin and hair, making sure all of the blood was gone, even though he already knew it was.

Of all the brutalities he'd endured in the past few weeks, he found that the one that hurt the most was the only one where nothing even touched him; nothing except her blood.

He felt himself even now, so soon after, losing touch with the horrific events that created his stinging aches and pains. Thinking about the way Stratton had torn the blade down his back still made him shiver, but it was beginning to become nothing more than a memory; it felt more like a nightmare then true reality. It was the same with the beatings, the stabbing. It all haunted him still, as a fresh sensation that was still burned deeply into his being. Though somewhere deep down, he knew it would become a faint recollection of something that had once torn him down, but was no longer painful. He'd get through it on his own, silently, like he always had. He'd act as though it hadn't hurt him so deeply, like the images didn't still chase him through his haunted sleep. He'd go on pretending that all was well and that he was fine and over the whole thing. He'd keep the act up until the pain had buried itself so deep, he could no longer feel it, any of it. It would all eventually go away if he just kept faking the carefree smiles on his face, because soon he'd start to believe it himself and it wouldn't be a front anymore, it would be real happiness, just as he'd felt before.

Part of him was happy with that. The system worked, it just hurt a lot and took a while. The other half wanted his friends, surrogate family, to see past the façade he gave them, to dig a little deeper. He wondered if it would be easier if they knew, considered whether he'd find the reason to laugh and truly smile come a whole lot faster.

Either way, he knew the pain of his physical torment would ease and wither to a painless after thought. He'd get through that; he always did.

It was the attack that didn't leave a mark of his skin that had scarred and damaged him the worst.

He'd realised that many people had a resilience and determination to move forward; that they could go through just about any physical suffering and still hold on. They could beat that demon and fall into the arms of those who cared enough to help them back into life. What broke the strongest hearts and souls were the invisible, psychological torments.

Words that hold people down, memories that trap them in their painful pasts, life lessons no-one wants to get hurt enough to learn. Not understanding why others damage you, break you down when you succeed, shatter your trust in the good of the world.

But the thing that hurts the most is falling in love, growing close to, giving all your care to someone, only for fate to rip them away from your already battered heart. That's what shatters lives, dreams and souls.

It's the challenge of accepting, never forgetting and moving on that separate the strong from the weak. It draws a line in the sand between the victims and the survivors, the ones that let life's cruel twists beat them and those that stand up again and allow it to make them stronger as an individual.

Tony just hoped he could be strong enough again.

He didn't have a family that would catch him when he was just about ready to hit the ground, he just had to break the falls as best he could; it was so much more painful.

Tony felt he'd found a surrogate family at NCIS. Though he couldn't show them when he wasn't coping, when he wasn't fine. He cared for them too much to lose them over being weak.

He'd been taught a long time ago that others only wanted to know you when you were okay and smiling. As soon as you let them see your troubles, your burdens, they left you alone and they abandoned you. He couldn't risk changing his pattern, letting his guard down; just in case, like the rest of the world, they walked away.

The water had begun to run cold trails down his back, sending spiking chills down through him. Turning off the taps, Tony stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He returned to his bedroom and quickly dried himself, working hard to ignore the acute pain from the material rubbing against his wounds.

He grabbed another set of clothes from his drawers, finding a plain navy blue T-shirt, denim jeans, briefs, socks and trainers, and pulled them on.

He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder before heading towards the front door. He double checked that his phone was in his pack and switched off and made sure the rest of the money McGee had loaned him at the hospital was still in his pocket. As an afterthought, he dumped his pack buy the door and grabbed a fifty dollar note out of his desk door and set it down on the bench, leaving a letter with it.

Tony headed back over to the door and pulled his pack back on his shoulder. He looked around his apartment one more time before locking the door behind him and walking away.

It didn't take him long to catch another cab, and the forty minute ride to Fairfax flew buy in a blur. When they finally pulled up outside the isolated cabin, Tony paid the driver, grabbed his pack and walked over to stand behind one of the plentiful trees surrounding the wooden structure. The driver had already gone, and Tony was alone with Stratton.

He'd done his research before the rescue mission. He knew this was the closest of the 'hide-out-until-the-heat-dies-down' safe houses the assassin had. In Stratton's profession, he needed the security of a backup plan. Too bad for him Tony already knew about his little hideaway.

He saw movement though one of the small windows on the front-side of the building, and smiled. He could see Stratton there, arrogant, unsuspecting and most important of all, alone.

Tony's eyes darkened.

'Let the games begin.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the plot thickens!**

**All your reviews are very welcome and truly appreciated; I'd love for you to tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Here's the next chapter for you :)**

**Thanks so much for the continued support on this story! All the amazing people who left reviews, alerts, favourites and who just quietly follow along deserve a big thank you one again! **

**Now, I got one guest reviewer who had a really good point. They said that they were wondering if I could try and make it more realistic in the way of effects on Tony from his injuries. At the moment (for this chapter) Tony is running on pure adrenaline, BUT the team do mention his injuries. Though rest assured that adrenaline can only last so long and Tony will soon be hit with the full weight of his injuries as he gets worse. And that will lead us nicely from Angst, to Angst/Hurt Comfort. Thanks for bringing it to my attention though; it'll defiantly come into play very soon.**

**Well, without further ado, happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p>"He's not here." McGee sighed in frustration, stating what the remainder of the team already knew.<p>

"Tony _was_ here, but we were not fast enough." Ziva commented while she looked around Tony's bedroom.

"What makes you say that?" McGee asked as he and Gibbs looked through the larger lounge area in the next room which seemed untouched.

"Some of the drawers here are slightly agar and there are a few clothes out of place." She explained even as she walked into the neighbouring bathroom. "And the towel and the shower walls are still damp. Most likely he has a back start of about two hours."

"Um, head start?" McGee queried.

"Yes, that." She nodded as she re-joined them in the kitchen.

"Boss?" McGee asked as Gibbs picked up a piece of paper and a fifty dollar note from the bench.

As he quickly scanned the note he scowled slightly and handed it to Tim.

"At least the damn bonehead has manners." Gibbs grumbled just loud enough to be heard as he charged back into the bedroom to see Ziva's findings for himself, but more so to give himself a little distance from the others, he had to get his head on straight.

Ziva watched Tim as he read the note, trying to gage his reaction from the message Tony had obviously left him.

'_Probie  
>Sorry I lied back at the hospital, but I needed the cash, the fifty bucks is yours. Don't let Gibbs see the apology, but he already has, right? Yeah, thought he would've, anyway I took the phone for your tracking thing, I might need that later so have Abby watch that for me will you? Oh, have fun telling her I'm gone by the way, I know you'll draw the short straw there McProbster, tell her she shouldn't bother punching you since she can hit me directly in a few days.<br>I know were Stratton is; thanks to some pretty sweet background Intel, and that's where I needed to go. There's a tape that NCIS didn't get; shows Stratton without his mask on shooting E.J, I want that tape Tim, and we'll never get it from an interrogation room. I'm going off the record here Probie, by any means necessary and I'm taking the fall alone.'_

"Damn it!" McGee cursed loudly and out of character.

Going by that, Ziva assumed it wasn't good news.

"Why does he do this?" McGee asked his partner exasperated.

"Do what McGee?" She asked gently as she approached him.

"This! He's gone after Stratton alone, injured, because he wants some tape of him killing E.J without a mask for evidence and he doesn't think we could get it with a legal interrogation. So the idiot goes after him off the record! What does that even mean?" Tim exploded.

"It means he is correct and has gone to get the job done. Stratton is trained to handle pain McGee, a legal interrogation would certainly provide no answers and no closure for E.J's family; Tony knows this." She answered gently.

"'Off the record', Ziva? What if he kills him? Tony will go down for it and we won't be there to stop him from reaching that point. What if we lose him?"

"We must trust that he will not jeopardise himself for justice while we aim to locate him, that is all we can do."

"What if that's not enough?"

"You are worried for him."

"Yeah, he annoys the hell outta me, but I kinda like that, it's like having a big protective brother who drives you nuts but also taught you just about everything you know."

"You did not realize this until he was gone." She stated rather than questioned.

At his nod she added quietly, "Neither did I."

Gibbs searched the room purposelessly, he knew there was nothing useful to find.

'Why does he always do this?' Gibbs silently asked himself. 'He goes off alone and gets hurt, damn it he already is hurt and he's just going to get worse. If he kills Stratton, we won't be able to protect him, no matter how much we try to, you can't just shoot away a good lawyer, and it won't take a skilled one to get Tony locked away'.

"This is useless, damn it all to hell!" He growled as he headed back into the kitchen to see a quiet McGee and Ziva waiting.

"There's nothing here, when we get back to the Yard I want everything there is on Stratton!" Gibbs barked, and with that stormed out the front door of the apartment with two worried agents following just a step behind.

* * *

><p>Tony had just done a sweep of the perimeter and was back to his starting position behind one of the thick trees towards the front of the cabin, providing his cover.<p>

The little one-story wooden building was quaint. It had the typical four sides, slightly peaked roof, only the main front door, two windows on each side and one on both the front and back walls, complete with an adjoining garage off to the left side.

Simple.

Stratton was seated on one of the arm chairs reading an article with the television blaring in the background, the extra noise would make getting inside undetected that much easier. As the man sat facing the back wall, Tony had the best change of successfully picking the lock and sneaking up behind his target.

He knew Ziva's lock picking skills would come in handy, although she'd stabbed him with the key a fair few times in there 'Ninja Lessons', as Tony had dubbed them.

Pushing distractions aside, he made his approach, plan in place, and advanced on the door. He'd taken a straight pin out of his pack before he reached the front step, and began picking the lock.

It didn't take long for the door to click quietly open and Tony cautiously entered the cabin. Leaving the door ajar rather than risking shutting it behind him being heard, he walked steadily forward, careful not to make a sound.

He positioned himself behind Stratton and quickly pulled him into a choke-hold.

Unable to breath or move after being caught off guard, Stratton could only put up a futile struggle until grey clouded his vision and he feel unconscious in Tony's grasp.

Tony owed knowing how to pull _that_ move off to Gibbs' teaching. His gruff leader had taught him a lot over the years.

Tony hauled the unconscious man into the adjoining garage and dropped him down onto the hard concrete floor. The room was a good size and there were a few tools and planks of wood scattered around the place, but no car. A vehicle could've been traced and Stratton wasn't stupid enough to risk something like that.

Tony found some rope around the garage and tired Stratton's arms and legs to two sturdy structures on either side of the room, pulling him to the limit of his height as he was stretched out longways. He wasn't going anywhere.

Tony looked around the room and found a particularly thick, medium length plank of wood. Wielding the plank he walked back to stand over his immobile pray.

With one hard swing he brought the beam crashing into the side of Stratton's torso. The man startled to consciousness with a sharp intake of air and an obviously stifled cry of pain.

That's one rib snapped, maybe two…

"Morning Sunshine, more like afternoon now really. Did ya miss me?" Tony asked condescendingly, a wild, over-bright smile on his face.

"Agent DiNozzo." Stratton managed, finally able to bring the pain to some degree of control. "I'm disappointed, you're fleshy skeleton should be getting discovered about now. You're lucky to be alive."

"Funny, because soon you'll wish you were dead." Tony said, face now void of emotion, eyes void of conscience.

"That's an awfully strong promise; don't make ones you can't keep."

"Oh, I can keep it." Tony assured icily.

"You can smash every bone in me Agent DiNozzo, but I won't break."

"I know." Tony stated simply, eliciting a satisfied smile from Stratton. "But Kari will."

The smile dropped from Stratton's face as his eyes widened at the prospect.

"Yeah, I know about her." Tony continued. "I don't go into any assignment without my own Intel, and my contacts are very, very good." He told the man who was now close to panic, struggling against his bonds.

Tony's face never changed, the pitch in his voice was low and calm, he had the upper hand; he knew Stratton's weakness.

"You go near her and I'll…"

"What?" Tony cut in. "I'll get to her before you and I'll show your baby sister the same hospitality you showed E.J."

"You're bluffing." Stratton stated, suddenly more sure of himself. "You're a Fed and she's innocent."

"So was E.J."

"Your Erica Jane was involved, and you'd never hurt Kari to get to me."

"The moment you killed my partner, you killed all the rules."

And that's when Stratton's conviction fell apart.

"All you have is a name." He shot back weakly.

"She's a sophomore at Spingarn High School, 2500 Benning Road, Washington DC. She's a flatmate to three other students in an apartment at 4228 Benning Road, nice and close to school. A cute little blonde, pretty green eyes, great legs..."

"Alright!" Stratton caved. "But what the hell makes you think I won't get to her before you? I'm a trained assassin and you're just a Navy cop." He spat.

"Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"I'm a thoroughly pissed off Navy cop with a dead partner."

"What do you want from me? Revenge? Retribution?"

"Justice."

"And how do you propose hurting me and my sister is going to get you that?" He sneered.

"Because I want the tape Stratton."

"Tape?"

"The last tape, you don't have mask, E.J dies, and you walk away. The camera was on Stratton and you're not stupid enough to send it to NCIS, but it's good for business right? Show the clientele what you're capable of? I want that evidence Stratton; I want you on death row. I'd like to not have to hurt your sister, but if it brings E.J peace and keeps other people safe from you, I will."

"And you know what else?" He continued, a new addition coming to mind. "I want the location you keep _all_ your documents on you previous assassinations and the people who hired you to do them, the whole lot Stratton, all the tapes, files, weapons; the entire thing."

Seeing the look of defiance of Stratton's face, Tony powered on.

"How about I give you a firsthand demonstration of what I'll do to your sister if you don't give me what I want."

Before Stratton could even comment, Tony had the plank of wood positioned over his victim's shin and sent it crushing into the bone, breaking though in one foul strike.

Stratton didn't scream, only releasing a grunt, but his lip was bleeding from the bite that he'd used to silence himself.

"Where is it, Stratton?" Tony demanded as he held the plank dangerously over the other man's knee.

Stratton stayed defiantly silent.

The plank was forced down, and there was another sickening crack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how what that? Thoughts, comments, constructive criticisms? All reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. Please be gentle though, I am a delicate young flower! LOL**

**Thanks for reading :D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again everyone!**

**Another chapter finally! I'm SO sorry this was ridiculously delayed again; real life is unbelievably hectic as of late! I have next to no free time right now, and am about to head off on a trip to France so I can't promise speedy updates, sorry, but I'll do my best!**

**Once again, you're all super fantastic and I can't thank you all enough for your support of this story!**

**Again, I vow NEVER to update a story I have not finished already! I realize my uploading rate is rather pathetic but rest assured I'm doing my best!**

**LOL, I realised when I was writing this why 'Kari' seems so familiar. It's NOTHING to do with the Kate/Ari paring at all! It's just the name of Stratton's innocent sophomore sister. **

**Hope you like the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"What've you got?" Gibbs demanded as he walked into the bullpen. He needed to find Stratton fast. He knew that when they found the assassin they'd find Tony.<p>

Ziva stood up and walk over to the plasma between where McGee sat, and Tony's desk. A spot they were all acutely aware was still vacant.

"According the CIA and FBI, Erik Stratton is a very dangerous man, though we already knew that. Everything else is very well hidden and would take far too long to gain access to through legal channels; McGee is working on our other options." She told Gibbs, casting a glance at McGee in reference to his hacking. "Although, once I had a complete name, my sources were able to provide much information."

As she talked the corresponding images flew onto the screen.

"Stratton, currently aged only 25 years old. His father was Navy and his mother was a home wife while he served. When Stratton was fifteen his father killed his mother in a drunken rage, shooting her along with the man she was having an affair with. Stratton came to his parents' bedroom having head the gunshots and he was witness to his father's suicide. I found no evidence of siblings, his grandparents are deceased and both of his parents were only children, therefore no Aunts or Uncles. After the murder suicide Stratton dropped out of school and disappeared. Where his skills in assassination were acquired is unknown and he was listed as missing presumed and dead until he later came to the FBI's attention as a freelance assassin who worked for the highest bidder; that was five years ago when he was 21 years of age."

"Good. McGee!" Gibbs barked.

The younger agent's computer beeped loudly, declaring a result. Tim's eyes widened and he looked up at Gibbs and Ziva.

"Ah, Boss. I just hacked into the records of...never mind." He quickly amended catching Gibbs' glare. "Point is Stratton has a younger sister, Kari. Her last name isn't Stratton though, it's Bishop. Her name must have been privately changed because there are no records of association with her brother that I've found and there's next to nothing of her early childhood listed here. Right now though, she's a sophomore at Spingarn High School, 2500 Benning Road, Washington DC. She's a flatmate with three of her classmates Emma Bronty, Rose Littlewood and Bonny Hail in an apartment at 4228 Benning Road. They all attend the school on several scholarships, Emma for sports, Rose and Bonny for academic and Kari for cultural excellence with art."

"That's good work McGee. Ziva, get in touch with your contacts and find a report on where Kari was when that murder suicide went down! Meet me at her flat when you've got something."

As Gibbs was storming out of the bullpen and towards the elevator, McGee called after him, "What about me Boss?"

Gibbs turned to look at the other agent and called as the metal doors closed, "Go update Abby!"

"Oh no." McGee mumbled as he stood from his desk.

"What McGee?" Ziva asked sternly, obviously sick of his procrastination on the task. "Simply go and give her a 'CafPow!' and…"

"That's the problem!"

"What is?"

"The 'CafPow!' machine's broken and the only other place that has them is halfway across town! In this traffic it's take over an hour and Gibbs would be back from wherever he went off to by then and if I haven't told Abby he'll kill me!" He exclaimed in a rush.

"Well, you have only one option, you must enter the fiery lair unarmed Elf Lord." She quipped.

"Very Tony-ish." He half-smiled.

"Yes, I thought so." She smiled back.

"I actually, really miss him Ziva, what if we get to him too late?" He asked seriously.

"Tim, our worries will not get us to him any sooner, but perhaps our work will. The sooner you talk to Abby, the sooner we will have one more person to help us find him and bring him home." She reasoned.

"Okay. Ziva, you know what this whole thing has really made me realise? Tony has always looked out for us, and lately, we haven't been doing the same thing for him. It's really time we changed that."

Without another word he headed through to the back elevator that would bring him to Abby's lab.

As Ziva began to dial the number of the first of her informants, she sighed. "Yes McGee, it is time that changed."

As McGee stepped off the elevator and started towards Abby's lab, he noticed the total lack of music and stopped mid stride.

When Abby didn't have music on it usually meant that she was either upset, worried, or so angry she would just about tear off the head of the first person who get close enough.

Talking a deep breath he walked through the threshold.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE!"

Unfortunately for Tim, she was all three.

"Abby…?" He stammered nervously.

The figure of black cotton, leather and chains stomped up to him in her huge platform boot and slammed the heavy metal door to her lab behind the agent who looked about ready to pass out for fear. The resounding crash shattered the silence and sent a throb through Tim's head.

This would not be pretty…

"Did you just think you could waltz down here when you felt like it after not telling me for hours that Tony left the hospital and is out there somewhere with a narcissistic, sadistic bastard? An assassin that killed his ex-girlfriend and partner and who left him hanging like a piece of meat in a warehouse covered in blood! The same son of a bitch who stabbed him and dragged a knife down his back while we watched! The freak who shot E.J and left Tony to sleep night after night covered in her blood with her rotting corpse just a few steps away! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME MCGEE? I should've been the first person you called when you knew he was gone! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BUSY! You should have made time Tim, I shouldn't have to find out through the NCIS gossipers!"

She took two deep breaths and began to pace, it did nothing to calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell me Tim? Do you hate me that much or am I that unimportant that you didn't think you should tell me? Just because I don't go out and shoot bad guys doesn't mean I'm not part of your team and I am Tony's best friend! You should've told me."

She finished, tears in her eyes.

McGee hated seeing Abby upset, but he, along with everyone else has honestly just forgotten to call her.

"Abby, Tony's said before how you're like a sister to him, and we all think of you as part of our team. We…I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have called you but we've all just been trying to find out where Tony is and we're just worried and…."

"Oh Timmy." Abby cried as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "What if we lose him?"

Tim stepped forward and held her in a strong hug, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"He's hurt Tim." She sniffed, still resting in McGee's arms. "We have to find him."

"We will Abby."

"Where do you think he went?" She asked, the tears subsiding.

"Wherever Stratton went. We need to keep tabs on Tony's cell and working on finding anywhere Stratton might hold up while the heat from missions dies down, I've had no luck so far." He admitted dejectedly.

Pulling out of his embrace, Abby whipped her eyes and grabbed onto McGee's arm, pulling him over to her computer and flicking on her stereo.

"That's because you haven't had me McGee. Come on, let's get started."

Tim smiled at the Goth as the loud music bounced around the lab.

"Come on Timmy!" She demanded lightly, "Head outta the clouds Mister!"

"So, where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Stratton was beyond agony now. He'd been tortured before, but never with this kind of manic hate behind each careful break, and never with the knowledge that he was damning his sister to the same hell.<p>

The assassin was becoming weaker with each blow. He didn't feel he could even raise his head though the torturous fire that blazed through him. Ribs were cracked, his knees were smashed, legs with shards of bone sticking out through torn skin and caked in blood, but he still wasn't close to the bliss of death. DiNozzo was dangerous and hell-bent on his task, but he was in control and he wasn't stupid.

Stratton's awareness peaked again as he felt the blood covered plank hover in position dangerously over his collarbone.

"Tell me Stratton." Tony growled low and dangerous.

He waited three counts.

1…

Nothing.

2…

Silence.

3…

Crack

A scream of fresh agony tore through the space, and Tony just waited.

DiNozzo could feel himself fading by the hour, was aware that he was freezing and had no clue why. The adrenaline was rapidly wearing off and he was out of time.

DiNozzo needed Stratton to break, and he was so damn close…

"Bastard!" Stratton yelled out as he tried to breathe deep enough to expel the remainder of the pain.

Tony rested the plank over the assassin's good collarbone and said in a low almost whisper, "This is your last chance Stratton. The location now or your sister's next…"

Just as the bone was about to snap, Stratton screamed out.

"Alright! Just stop…"

"Where?"

"Safety deposit box…" Stratton panted though laboured breaths. "DC, the code's…6983"

"Give me a location Stratton!" Tony demanded.

"State Department…Federal…Credit Union." He croaked, very rapidly reached unconsciousness.

He had it. He'd gotten all the information he needed, but he'd paid a heavy price. Tony swayed a little as he went over to the table he'd dumped his cell on.

Quickly he scribbled down the information he'd learnt onto a notepad that was there, dropping the pen back onto the table as he swiped up his cell and turned it on.

His back and leg were burning and his head was swimming at a much more rapid pace. He shook his head, trying to clear it enough to call the number he needed.

He thought Stratton would break sooner, or at least he'd hoped. Tony knew he'd waited too long even as he tumbled to his knees, pressing the final key.

"Boss?" He croaked weakly.

"At least…I nailed…forty-five…"

With that said, he collapsed and was out before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Note: Rule 45 = (For an emergency situation - 'Clean up your own mess.')**

**Reviews are to me as 'CafPow!' is to Abby! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Everyone!**

**WOW! I am so sincerely sorry (breaking a sacred rule of Our Fearless Leader Gibbs, I know) for such a ridiculous delay in uploading this next post. This year involves a HUGE work and co-curricular load, and to top it all off over the last two months I have been sick with suspected Glandular Fever and I am still suffering the painful repercussions of it. I am now back and (although I'm still too busy for my own good) I should be at least a bit more consistent now!  
>Many thanks to all of you lovely, amazing individuals who have been kind enough to review andor follow this story thus far and I hope you will continue to read along and enjoy the final stint of the rollercoaster ride that has been this story. Love you all!  
>Read on and enjoy! :) <strong>

**Chapter 16**

"Boss?" The sound of a scratched, weary voice came through the phone line as Gibbs sat in his car on the side of the road halfway to Kari's flat.

Gibbs was on high alert in an instant. He would've felt his relive if the sentiment wasn't shadowed completely as it was by his first instinct to be mad as hell that Tony had left the hospital in his condition; but the thunderous yell died in his throat when Tony spoke again first.

"At least…I nailed…forty-five…"

Well damn.

"Tony, you with me?" Gibbs called desperately, answered only with a soft thud that seemed to resound in his ears.

"DiNozzo!" He barked, feeling desperation and worry clench his gut.

"Tony!" A million thoughts ran through his mind. Scenes flashed in an instant of Stratton having shot a bullet straight through Tony's heart…

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" He yelled before turning the car around and speeding back towards headquarters, still cursing and calling out to his fallen agent.

He couldn't hang up the phone and lose the only line he had on Tony, but he needed to call McGee to know where the phone trace led. He hated technology; it always seemed to screw him over. Maybe 'always carry a back-up cell' should take its place as a new rule…

* * *

><p>"I almost have it." Abby said more to herself then McGee as she focused on breaking the puzzle of where Tony's safe houses were.<p>

"Forget it!"

Abby spun to face Tim, her face a mask of confusion. "What?" She floundered. "I almost have it, which means we can…"

"No," McGee interrupted, typing franticly on her spare computer. "I mean that he turned his cell on, I have a lock on his location!"

"Where is he?" Abby asked, wide-eyed.

"The coordinates are almost fixed…"

"Go." Abby ordered. "Find Gibbs, I'll send the coordinates to you. Bring Tony home, Tim." She finished softly, but surely.

"I will." McGee nodded as he jogged from the lab, taking the stairs to the bullpen two at a time. He'd grab Ziva and then head to the garage. If he thought right, Tony would be calling Gibbs, and his Boss would be driving back here like a madman for the coordinates from the trace. Tim had tried and failed countless times to talk his Boss into investing in a more modern cell and trading in the relic he still used, then Gibbs could've just put one line on hold and dialled out to the Lab. It would've been quicker, but no such luck. Then again, with Gibbs' driving technique, they'd most likely wasted no time at all.

As Gibbs was pulling up abruptly in the agency car, McGee and Zive were jogging over. Gibbs opened his car door, setting it ajar and from the driver's seat barked, "I got DiNozzo. He called and the line's still good. You got a trace?"

"Yeah, Boss." Tim nodded as he pulled the passenger door shut the same time as Gibbs shut his own. Ziva had safely secured herself in the back, for once not calling shotgun.

"Abby will have sent the coordinates through." McGee said as he pulled them up and starting relaying directions while Gibbs sped back onto the road.

At this speed, they'd be there in fifteen minutes, tops.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up, the cabin style house and its surrounds were dead silent. After exiting the car, guns drawn and finding no threat, Ziva opened the door, slightly surprised to find it open. As they cleared the first area they moved into the second to find Tony on the floor with the phone, still connected open on the call to Gibbs, resting in a still and lax hand.<p>

Ziva dropped to her unconscious partner's side and hurriedly checked for a pulse, giving a relived nod to inform her other teammates when she found one. "It is strong but too fast, Gibbs." She informed quietly.

"Stay with him." Gibbs replied, matching her quiet tone so as not to alert anyone who may still be in the cabin and could pose a threat.

While she stayed at Tony's side Gibbs and McGee moved to clear the adjoining garage, and looked on in wide-eyed shock at what they found. Gibbs was noticeably more controlled than McGee, as he gave far less away with his expression, but neither man could hide the total surprise at the lengths their friend had gone to for the sake of vigilante justice.

Stratton looked like he might just be dead on first glance. He lay tied down, pale as a ghost on the hard floor beneath him. His eyes were closed but he was breathing, unconscious, not dead. Almost touching the far wall of the room was a thick wooden plank, the end covered in splatters of blood.

Looking back at the unconscious assassin, Gibbs could see the obvious damage it had inflicted. Stratton's collar bone was clearly snapped and sitting at an odd angle, but by far his legs were the worst. Blood was seeping from a couple parts of them where bone was just jutting through.

McGee looked about ready to pass out. Usually, at a scene like this, Gibbs would get DiNozzo to work with him on the scene, but he didn't have that option, McGee was on his own.

"McGee, secure the scene, stay and monitor Stratton, and call on ambulance." He ordered tersely, before leaving McGee with Stratton, heading away from the broken man he felt no pity for, only anger; a whole lot of hate. For Tony to have gone this far, Stratton wasn't the only broken man in the shack of a home.

When Gibbs returned to the other room, Ziva was still by Tony's side.

She looked up to him and shook her head, pre-empting his question. "No change Gibbs, he hasn't responded to me and is still unconscious."

"Go help McGee secure the house and start on the bagging and tagging." He directed, but softened his tone some at her reluctant look towards Tony.

"Go, I got him."

Needing no more confirmation, she left.

Gibbs pulled Tony towards him, resting the younger man in his lap, propped against his chest. A protective part of him that he hadn't felt come to the surface in a long time rose up and took control of every emotion in him. He was protective of all the members of his team, he'd look out for any and all of them, but this felt different. Tony had filed a void in his heart and he'd started taking that for granted, assuming Tony knew he was family and as much a son as any of blood he may have had. Tony had been safe and sound for so long. Nothing had happened to make him realise that maybe Tony didn't know how important he truly was, nothing until now.

"Ah hell, Tony." He muttered under his breath. Reaching up he pressed his hand to Tony's forehead, feeling the strong heat radiating back. Beads of sweat had started to form on the Tony's brow and Gibbs could lightly feel the heat even through the clothes he wore. Kid had a pretty good fever going, no doubt about it.

Gibbs could feel the dread pool in his stomach as he unconsciously stroked his fingers gently through Tony's hair. He knew it was highly likely that Tony's leg and back wounds were infected, possible heavily so without having taken any antibiotics.

Gibbs' face gave nothing away though a million worries raced through his mind, and his eyes. 'What if he can't fight the infection? Could I still lose him? Do I have time left to fix this?'

The wail of sirens pulled him from the concerns that swirled around in his mind like a whirlpool. From then, he pushed them down, forcing them to be kept at bay. He refused to believe any of it. Tony would be okay, he'd make sure of that.

Once the two ambulances pulled up, four EMT's hustled into the cabin, two stretches and several medical kits full of gear between them. Ziva had obviously filled them in well on the situation, they were fully prepared.

"Over here!" Gibbs barked across to the men who had entered. "Other's in the back." He supplied to the men clearly searching for information on the situation they had just walked into. With a receptive nod, two young men carried one of the stretchers along with other medical gear to help the man in the back that Gibbs still wasn't sure was worthy of any of it.

The remaining two EMT's hurried over to his agent's side. Gibbs helped them to wordlessly move Tony away from him and onto the stretcher.

"Need to set up an IV line, Ash." The man told the youngest of the pair. Ash was obviously short for Ashleigh. The girl had brown wavy hair pulled into a loose bun; dark brown eyes looked to her older counterpart through thick lashes. The slightly tanned young woman moved to quickly comply and set up to IV. A month ago, Tony would have hit on this girl already, but this was the present and the younger man wasn't even conscious. Nothing about this was even remotely like a month ago…

"Sir?" The man asked Gibbs, his eyes were green and his hair a deeper brown, he was probably about thirty. "Does he have any allergies?"

"No." Gibbs responded. He continued to ask the medical questions by route, he'd answered them all before.

"Okay, Sir, we're going to move him now. Are you riding with us?" The man asked.

"Yes." Gibbs said, and he was, he just had to tell his team.

"Alright." The man replied as he worked with the woman to move Tony.

"Gibbs?" He head Ziva ask and turned to meet her gaze at the call of his name.

"I'm riding with him." Gibbs informed her. "You and McGee make sure everything is right here and then hand over the evidence to Emits' team. When you're done get Abby, Ducky, hell, bring Palmer too, and then head to the hospital, got it?"

"Yes Gibbs." She responded quietly. "Go, and please… look after him?" She finished uncertainly. She knew she had no control over any of this and she felt incredibly powerless, something that didn't happen to the Israeli often.

With time for no more than a nod of a promise, Gibbs hurried towards the ambulance Tony had only just been placed into. Stratton was being brought out to the second ambulance and the stretcher was rushed to meet alongside him and swiftly overtook his pace. Quickly jumping into the back of the first ambulance with his Senior Field Agent and the young female EMT, the doors were shut and they headed at top speed for the hospital.

With the IV line, and being surrounded by everything else medical, Tony seemed even more vulnerable and sick than before.

The EMT had been checking him for physical ailments, but Gibbs had only been focused on the lines of pain around DiNozzo's eyes that lurked even in unconsciousness, and he willed them to go away…

"Sir?" A gentle voice called softly from on the other side of the ambulance.

"Yeah?" Gibbs responded, allowing his voice to sound as wearily as he suddenly felt, seeing the girl only as caring and not at all a threat.

"What's the agent's name?" She asked calmly.

Grabbing the hand of the man next to him, Gibbs replied with open fondness, "Tony."

"Well, Tony has obvious signs of infection, and I can't tell you what a doctor will be able to, but I can at least introduce myself. I'm Ashleigh, but I prefer Ash." The young woman said kindly. "And you're Agent...?"

"Gibbs." He supplied.

"I can see that your agent, Tony, means a lot to you Agent Gibbs." She smiled a small, reassuring smile, "Our doctors are among the best, they'll take good care of him."

"Yeah." Gibbs responded quietly. He actually felt slightly calmer; Ash seemed to have that tranquil effect. As he looked back down at his young charge, he couldn't help but think how the kid still seemed to have a long way to go; only time would tell for sure. But, there was one thing Gibbs knew, himself and his team were there for Tony, and would be all the way.

As Ash went about checking the IV again as they neared the hospital, Gibbs grasped Tony's hand a little tighter. With worry still clutching his chest in a vicelike grip, the older man gave into instinct and made a promise.

"I got your six, Tony; we all do."

**A/N: If your still with me, I'd love for you to drop a review and let me know what you think! As always, reviews are golden :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi All!  
>Thank you's and Fanfic-Cupcakes to everyone who read the last chapter, with extra special icing on top to all those extra-amazing people who left me a review! All of the new favourite and alert notices made me and my plot bunnies smile too, so hugs and thanks all round! I'm so glad you all are still enjoying this fic and can't tell you enough how grateful I am to all of you for being so awesome! :) Those few spelling corrections pointed out to me for the last chapter are really appreciated, and I'm going to try and fix all of those minor errors up together once the story is complete :)<br>I'm sorry for the extra week wait for this chapter, exam and assignment blocks are happening at the moment!  
>Enjoy the chapter! :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Gibbs had been anxiously sitting in the waiting room of Bethesda Hospital for almost twenty minutes now. Anxiousness was not something the hardened former Marine usually associated with himself, but that was exactly how he felt right now.

Tony hadn't regained consciousness before he was quickly whisked away by a swarm of medical personnel. The same was true regarding Stratton soon after. Gibbs still hadn't head word on his agent's condition, or if the assassin bastard was still alive.

He did know that Tony's career, and future freedom, could be in serious trouble. In the eyes of a court he had tortured another man, inflicting serious bodily harm; and the fact he knew about the house in the first place could be taken as an abuse of power from a legal perspective. If the bastard died, that would make a near impossible hole for his agent to get back out of. He needed Stratton to deny it was Tony who inflicted the injuries upon him, stating that the agent arrived once the damage was already done and the 'true' assailant had fled. If _IA_ weren't happy with that, Stratton could state that Tony tried to help, explaining the fingerprints, before going to call for back-up, the agent's body then giving out under the strain of infection. They could get him out of this, but only if Stratton co-operated by first denying Tony as his attacker and then dropping any and all charges. Gibbs just had to figure out how.

Right now, his priority though was Tony's health. He didn't know just how sick Tony was, and that was damned near killing him.

Just as he was about to harass the nurse at the reception desk for the millionth time, five familiar faces emerged from the elevator.

Abby bounced ahead, wringing her hands in an attempt to quell the nervous energy coursing through her. Her pigtails seemed to droop sensing the sombre atmosphere of the ICU, and her mascara was slightly smudged in such a way that Gibbs knew from a glace that she'd been crying. She was the first of the group to see Gibbs in the waiting area, and the silver haired man stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair to prepare for the force of her crashing into his embrace.

"Gibbs!" She half cried and part sobbed as she reached his arms and held onto him like her only lifeline in rapid water.

"I gotcha Abby." He soothed gently, holding her tight in strong arms. "You know what DiNozzo's like, he'll be okay." Gibbs continued, not sure who he was comforting at this point, the crying Goth girl tucked protectively against him, or himself, trying to find the courage to stay strong for his team. Both, he decided.

Finally releasing her death-grip on Gibbs, Abby looked into his eyes, searching for the answers she and the collective gathered behind her were desperate to know. "How is he Gibbs?"

"I haven't heard anything." He replied, frustrated at the lack of information on his boy.

"Jethro," The elderly ME started, stepping towards his long-time friend. "I will try and find us an update on the lad's condition, and also make sure that the other patient is still alive." He said, unable to bring himself to care impartially, even being a member of the medical profession, about the details of Stratton. As far as Ducky was concerned, he deserved everything he got, and the ME was usually against violence.

At Gibbs' nod of thanks, Ducky disappeared down the corridors in search of answers and the reassurance the whole team needed that their friend was going to be okay.

"Everyone get comfortable." Gibbs said to the remainder of the group. "Looks like we're in for a fair wait."

A group of nodding heads and 'yes Gibbs' followed his words as his younger charges made their way over to the unforgiving hospital seats.

Abby moved towards McGee, who was waiting for her. They sat down in two of the chairs next to each other and Tim put his arm around the emotionally spent Goth as she rested into his shoulder gratefully. As he held her, McGee tried to think of anything other than the facts of how dangerous an infection could be, and what that could mean for his partner.

Palmer spoke up quietly from where he stood, "I was going to try and find something from the cafeteria, anyone else what something?"

"Coffee's good." Gibbs requested more than stated.

"I think we could all use some coffee if you would not mind, Jimmy." Ziva spoke for the remainder of the group and all of them, including Abby, who wasn't quite able to sleep with the worry swarming her thoughts, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The young assistant said as he headed towards the cafeteria. It was his job to play support from the beginning, but then there hadn't been much he could do to help; so he jumped at the chance to help the rest of the team now. They were more than colleagues to him, after so much time, they'd become like his second family.

In the waiting room, Ziva had come to quietly stand with Gibbs at a point further away from McGee and Abby, not wanting to disturb what little peace the young woman and junior agent may finally be getting after so many sleepless nights.

"You are angry at Tony." Ziva stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, Ziva, I am!" He raised his voice slightly in frustration.

"May I ask why?" She continued, wanting to give him a chance to let his anger out before it stewed any longer.

"He signed himself out AMA and went off half-cocked on a revenge mission rather than letting us deal with it!" Gibbs barked out.

"Gibbs, what Tony did was dangerous to his own health and possibly his career as well. But we both know that Stratton would have withstood any legal interrogation, and anything that Tony believed he was hiding would not have been uncovered. Tony put himself in danger for others, like he always does, making sure he had every piece of the puzzle. Now we must be there for him. We will find a way to help Tony with the fallout of the situation after we know he is well." She told him, determination in her words. They would see Tony through this.

Gibbs nodded in agreement to everything she'd just said, sparking a small smile to appear on the woman's lips.

"I also had something else I needed to inform you of." Ziva began. "There was a scribbled note on the table detailing a safety deposit box and the code to it. It must be what Tony got out of Stratton, meaning he was successful, Gibbs." There was a note of pride in her words. Her partner was a _very_ determined man.

"Alright, as soon as we have some answers here, I want you and McGee on it." Gibbs directed her. He wasn't letting Tony or Stratton out of his sight, for two totally different reasons. His agent was his first priority and he wasn't going to leave before he was certain the younger man was alright, which he wasn't right now. Stratton, on the other hand, was going to be faced with the full Gibbs wrath as soon as he was conscious. He knew the man's weakness now, his sister. Gibbs' team hadn't had the time to talk to Kari or to find all the details on Stratton's family yet, but the assassin was going to give him firsthand details by the time he was done with him. He already knew enough about Kari to be able to scare the man, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"We will leave the moment we have any sound on Tony, Gibbs." Ziva agreed to his orders.

"Word, Ziva, any _word_ on him." Gibbs corrected with a slight half-smile at her slip-up.

"Alright," she conceded. "Not that it makes sense to me. When a doctor reports the status of a patient, it is through a verbal not written delivery, correct? Therefore, sound makes much more sense." She stated her case confidently, smiling when her antics elicited a huffed laugh from Gibbs.

She quickly continued off the topic. "Palmer will return soon with coffee, let us go back and sit down. We cannot do anything more right now."

"Yeah, okay." Gibbs nodded as he walked with her over to two other plastic chairs and sat down beside her. They sat in contemplative silence for several minutes before their reprieve was interrupted.

"Gibbs?" Ziva queried uncertainly. Turning to meet her eye, Gibbs saw there what the young woman would never admit out loud.

She was scared.

Scared for her partner.

Without a word, Gibbs pulled her towards him and just held her to his side in a supportive one-armed hug. The whole team was exhausted, himself included. Looking over to Abby and McGee he could see they were both sleeping lightly. Abby's head still resting on Tim's shoulder as his head lay gently on top of hers.

Gibbs smiled to himself. He could tell that though her eyes were closed, Ziva was still awake. He figured that she would probably be out before long though.

Palmer walked back in to the scene of sleeping agents and smiled fondly at the sight. Meeting Gibbs' eye and seeing that he was the only truly awake agent in the room, Jimmy went over with the tray of coffee and gave Gibbs his. The remaining cups were set down on the bench in the room, Jimmy grabbing his own and settling back into a chair near Gibbs'.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading! The next chapter is more eventful ;) If you have a moment spare, I'd love for you to let me know your thoughts in a review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi All!  
>Thank you so much everyone for your reviews last chapter! I love hearing from you guys and getting the feedback. I'm learning as I go :) I've had a guest over, so that's caused some delays with writing and posting! BUT, enough of that and here's your chapter, happy reading! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

At least half an hour passed before Ducky returned with news.

Jimmy and Gibbs were still the only two awake, having finished their coffees long ago and the others sitting on the bench, untouched, and stone cold.

At the shift in Gibbs' demeanour, Ziva woke up on instinct. She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes and then stood with Jimmy and Gibbs to head over to the elderly ME.

"What's happening, Duck?" Gibbs asked, suddenly sounding as impatient as he felt. The tone of his voice was enough to cause McGee and Abby to stir. Abby yawned while McGee rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"McGee." Gibbs called roughly.

"Yes, Boss!" Tim answered, now fully awake after seeing that Ducky had returned. He quickly joined the rest of the group near the ME, Abby close behind.

"I myself didn't find much information on Anthony, I'm afraid, though I have hunted down a kindly young doctor who will be along any minute to tell us of his condition. I do know that Stratton was still in surgery, last I checked, in order to set the bones in his legs and one of his clavicles which was also broken. The injuries were inflicted slowly and methodically. Our dear boy caused quite a bit of damage. The legs are where the most problems lie. They required pins to set the bone, the point of the surgery he is currently undergoing. He will require casts on both legs for around six week, in which time he will have them elevated and be mostly bedridden here in the hospital. After that, he does face months working towards proper recovery, but pins are very successful and he shouldn't experience any long term setbacks due to the injuries."

"Bastard deserves it." Gibbs growled under his breath.

"Well, here comes the man who can answer our queries about our Anthony."

"Family of Agent DiNozzo?" The young doctor called across to the waiting room as he reached them.

"That's us, Doc." Gibbs confirmed for the group.

Any questions the young man may have had on their identity quickly vanished after seeing both Gibbs' glare and the familiar face of Ducky.

"Yes, Doctor Mallard has already spoken to me briefly. I'm looking after Agent DiNozzo at the moment. My name's Dr Reed." He introduced himself.

"How is he?" Abby jumped in impatiently before anyone else has the chance.

"We have him on strong antibiotics and intravenous fluids now, Ma'am"

"Abby." The Goth interrupted, hating being called Ma'am.

"Right, Abby." Dr Reed smiled kindly. "Well bacteria multiply very fast, so what _was_ a fairly controlled infection has had plenty of time to spiral out of control, which it has done. Agent DiNozzo has septicaemia, blood poisoning, so as you can imagine he's not looking too good right now.

Sepsis can prove fatal in some cases, but the symptoms in his case are not too far advanced and we should be able to bring its effects under control without problem. There is clear swelling of the leg, the area that is most infected, and he still has a fever that we're working to bring down with washers and cool water. The swelling should start to go down with the antibiotics on board as should the fever. It could've been at a much more advanced stage by now, so Agent DiNozzo is lucky, under the circumstances."

"Got too damn may lives to count." Gibbs responded gruffly, but he couldn't totally hide the note of affection there.

They were all relived. Tony would be okay, and that's all they needed to hear in order to feel as though a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"Thank you, Doctor Reed." McGee responded for them all, shaking the man's hand.

With a kind smile the doctor replied, "You can see him now if you'd like. He's sleeping though and when he's awake he'll be feeling very fatigued, so I'd rather keep the numbers down for the moment.

"Duck, Abs, you're with me." Gibbs responded. "Ziva, McGee, go check out what's in that box that was so important."

A chorus of 'yes, Gibbs' responded in turn. Ziva and McGee headed out to find some answers, despite the ungodly hour of 0200.

"Alright." The doctor announced to the now group of three. "This way."

They were led to Tony's room, told to ask the nurses for him if they needed anything, and then left to their own devices.

Ducky held Abby's hand firmly and with a comforting affection as they walked into the room after Gibbs.

Tony _really_ didn't look good. He seemed nearly as pale as the white sheets that covered him to his waist. There were deep purple circles under his eyes, and his hair was spiked with sweat from the fever. The IV snaked to his hand, which was lying limp above the sheets.

Looking upon his injured agent in the clarity of that moment, Gibbs' silently berated himself for his earlier frustrations over Tony's vigilante spree. DiNozzo had been through hell, forced to witness as his former lover and make-shift partner was shot execution style… Lord knew that Gibbs could relate to being hit with the shock and helplessness that swallowed you like a tidal wave. He understood the desperate measures it could make you go to, the way it dredged your ultimate dark-side to the surface. Made it so, despite your pain, you were able to fight the demon that had caused you such anguish. Gibbs was under no illusion though, he knew this was different to his own hell all those years ago; but to the heart, pain is pain.

"Oh, Tony." Abby sighed softly, the first to make any sound at all.

She went over to his bedside and sat down beside him on the bed. She brushed the hair from the sleeping man's forehead and then dunked the cloth in the basin of cool water, resting the material over his furrowed brow.

Gibbs silently made his was to one of the chairs in the room and Ducky made himself at home in the other.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes, soothing themselves with the knowledge that Tony was with them and should finally be safe and on the road to recovery.

Abby was falling asleep, she had to keep shaking herself awake every few minutes to fight the exhaustion.

"Abs." Gibbs called softly. "Go home, get some sleep."

"But Gibbs…"

"No, Abby." The former Marine cut into her protests. "You're beyond tired. Duck, will you take her home on your way?"

"Of course, Jethro. Will you be quite alright here with Anthony, by yourself?" The elderly ME inquired kindly.

"Yeah Duck, I'm fine and I've got him, go get some sleep." He told his friend, who simply nodded and herded Abby towards the door.

"You should take your own advice, Jethro." He ordered gently.

"Yeah, Duck."

The ME and Abby both tiredly gave their goodnights and then left Gibbs with his agent.

Getting up from his place in the chair, Gibbs took over Abby's spot on the side of the bed, dunking the cloth in the basin and resting it on Tony's forehead.

Gibbs was sure that Tony would be fine now, at least physically. He still has the psychological fallout to deal with, and that wouldn't be pretty.

They'd witnessed a female agent, who was personally close to them both, as she was shot in the head right before their eyes.

It happened with Kate.

To many, the situation may seem exactly the same for Tony now. Just a repeat of how he dealt with Kate's death would see him through this newer trauma, except one crucial factor here was different.

Time.

With Kate, there'd be no time. No seconds to think, or feel, or react.

Just death.

With, E.J, Tony had been _forced_ to endure time.

He'd suffered minutes that must have stretched like hours as he tried to stop her death, knowing he couldn't do anything but watch.

Gibbs had only been able to scrape the surface with Tony the last time they talked about it. Then, Tony had told him that he'd begged Stratton to kill him instead of her. It was going to take effort to heal that kind of damage. Effort Gibbs was more than prepared to put in.

Gibbs had meant what he'd said in that last conversation, it did prove just how brave Tony was that he was willing to die for E.J.

Looking down at Tony, Gibbs knew he's do everything to help the younger man.

Tony would get through this.

He had his true family around him.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter: Tim and Ziva get to work on wrapping up the case, and more on how our beloved Tony is doing with the help of Gibbs.**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love if you left me a review and let me know what you think so far! :)**


End file.
